Priestess & The Bull
by Sanidia
Summary: Can she keep her faith secret? Can she lead the people to peace? What will happen when everyone finds out their herald is farther from Andraste then they could possibly imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the ledge of the balcony of her quarters Tama closed her eyes and let the sounds of the start of another day surround her. It had taken her quite sometime to get used to the usual sounds of Skyhold but it had only taken her a few weeks to be able to tell each individual sound from another.

Losing herself to her thoughts she sat letting the soft rays of the rising sun kiss her skin, it seemed another day had dawned at Skyhold. Watching as her breath appeared and disappeared in front of her she turned around and began her day.

It still took her by surprise that she was now the leader of what any outsider would think was a band of misfits. Of course what else would anyone think, there was practically every kind of civilized species living in Skyhold, and somehow they weren't at each other's throats.

Tama gazed into the mirror, her skin had become a lighter shade of grey, no doubt from her being dragged through The Stormed Coast, bogs and other depressing parts of Thedas. Scrunching her nose she grabbed the velvet hair tie and loosely placed her white long hair into an untidy bun on the top of her head.

Grabbing her small coat she headed down to her normal meeting place. Skyhold was still waking up, thankfully only a few people stopped her to say something while others just nodded their appreciation. It didn't take her long to reach the enclosed garden of Skyhold, after all when you were a head taller than most people it only took you nearly half the time to reach your destination.

"Morning Tama!" a small voice spoke from one of the benches, she couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Hello little one. I see you made it down by yourself"

"Of course."

Tama watched as the small child hobbled over to her and embraced her leg, crouching down she couldn't help but smile while brushing some of the child's untidy hair from his eyes.

"So what have we got planned for today." she enquired while grabbing the boy under his small shoulders and balancing him on her hip.

"Mother Gisele says we need some more elfroot."

Nodding Tama and her small companion made their way to the small makeshift garden she had begun after arriving at Skyhold. Placing the child down she watched as the child struggled to go down to his knees, she could not help but frown. Placing herself next to him they began their practiced work gathering some elfroot. She would never admit it, but she detested the stuff, the smell, the texture it was horrible, but if it allowed her to spend time with the child she did not mind.

Chuckling to himself the small dwarf sat and watched the qunari inquisitor entertain the small crippled boy. All of the rest of skyhold had come to the conclusion that Tama (as she called herself) did not know how to smile, had no sense of humor and god forbid any hobbies, all in all a typical qunari. However if it hadn't been for his late night game of wicked grace with a certain tevinter mage he wouldn't have stumbled across a smiling inquisitor and a very dirty child. Varric rubbed his stumble in thought, he had seen the small kid hobbling around Skyhold but never had he seen any parents. He had to admit his curiosity was peaked after all was it all it took for the uptight leader of their group to relax was a small kid and it seemed a bunch of elfroot.

Both had been silently working, Tama enjoyed the silence and the feeling of fresh earth between her fingers, it had always amazed her how something as small as a seed could grow into a prosperous crop. Sitting back on her feet she watched the small child work his way through the elfroot, she couldn't resist the urge to tuck his unruly hair behind his small human ear.

From the first time she had seen the small boy shivering in the snow at Haven she had taken it upon herself to care and educate the boy, after all this was her place, this was where she was needed, there was no need to stray further from the path she was given.

"Tama?"

"Yes little one?" she answered slowly gathering the elfroot they had picked. Soon the garden will become busy with people and she detested crowds but also the chantry brothers and sisters that somehow found a way to project their andrastian views upon the whole garden.

"Why don't you speak to the other Qunari? Is he bad?"

She grimaced inside but kept her face cool and collected, "It is not that he is bad child, just …" she tried looking for the words while helping the boy stand, "He and I do not get on."

The boy nodded accepting her small white lie, however the truth was a whole different story. They had been requested to the Storm Coast by The Chargers little did she know at the time that there standing on the beach, grinning like a fool after slaying a number of Tevinters was another Qunari. At first he seemed normal, his group of men seemed loyal to the big Qalabawhen out of the blue he had announced he was Ben Hassrath. Tama immediately reigned ignorance, it was all she needed to have a spy watching her every move (well another spy). After a somewhat short debate with her companions she had accepted The Iron Bull and his chargers into the Inquisition, however since then she kept her guard up there was no way she would let him or anyone find her true name or calling.

Dragging herself from her paranoid thoughts she patted the boy's head "Have you eaten?"

A firm shaking of his head confirmed her query.

"Well then you shall join me for breakfast little one." She smiled opening the door to her quarters, after all she needed a distraction from all the stupid paperwork that seemed to suddenly appear on her desk and she had a feeling it was down to a very well connected Antivan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she still not joining us?" The sharp tone of Cassandra rang out across the large table.

"Seeker." Varric explained, "Do you blame her, you first thing in the morning …" A loud clang radiated throughout the room as a goblet was thrown in the small annoying dwarf's direction.

Before round 2 began of bickering Cullen spoke up, "I think what Cassandra is trying to say, is why has she never sat down with us, for any meal in fact."

A quick nod of agreement came from Josephine.

"She is a strange one." Lileana spoke up, from behind a book she was supposedly reading.

A loud chuckle from across the other end of the table greeted them, "Strange does not even begin to explain that woman."

Varric turned in his seat and faced the amused Qunari, "Actually there is a point, why is it that I never see you two talking … aren't your people all about keeping together etc."

"Nah … she just doesn't like his big old horned face." Sera laughed in hysterics, earning her a glare from Bull.

"Anyways." Cassandra interrupted the now crying elf, "This can not go on, we know nothing about her and she is our leader, she could at least have the decency to join us."

Varric leaned back and stroked his stumble once again, it was true their dear leader did not socialise and well getting even a whole sentence was a victory. "Give it time seeker, give it time."

Rubbing the ache that had somehow found it's way to her left palm Tama frowned as she stared into the small fire that had been assembled in their overnight camping spot. The fight had been successful after all everyone within the small group was still functional and standing but Tama could not stop noticing that a certain big macho qunari kept ignoring her and running off like the madman he was. Of course it had helped a lot but still, he could of left at least one challenge on the battlefield for her.

Sighing to herself she crossed her legs and still kept the rhythmic pace of her rubbing her palm.

"Does it hurt?"

Tama looked to her right and noticed the curious look from Solas, quickly placing her palm underneath her leg she let a small smile appear on her face, "No it is just a habit"

Solas nodded but still kept looking over to her every once in awhile. He had noticed her frustration when they were battling some rogue templars. However after some observations he noticed that her frustration was not caused by the enemy but one certain fellow within their small group. He noticed it from the way her dagger would be viciously ripped across an enemy's throat or even from the one time she seemed to pounce (out of thin air) onto a demon and began punching it in the face, it was impressive but it was laced with stupidity as well.

"So bright eyes where did you learn to fight?"

All eyes looked at the dwarf with curiosity as it seemed he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular however only one set remained on the ground.

"Bright eyes?" she mumbled, raising a questioning brow at the dwarf.

"Had to find a nickname for you, bright eyes." he smiled, "So … tell me."

Shrugging her shoulders Tama grabbed a piece of dried ram meat and began chewing. Varric placed a hand on Bianca which was placed at his side, guess it was another night of awkward silence, but before he could protest the silence her voice carried across the small camp.

"Where did you and Bianca learn to fight?"

Varric smiled softly, so bright eyes had remembered his beloved Bianca. He chuckled to himself, readjusting in his seat he placed each of his hands on his knees and leant forward, his features now highlighted by the soft glow of the fire.

"Well when you have a wonderful older brother like mine" he shrugged, "Didn't really have a choice. But then again it could also do it with all the ladies swooning at my feet and their jealous husbands ready to place a dagger in my back."

Tama looked up a little surprised, "There is another one of you?"

Solas could not stop his small chuckle from escaping, "Unfortunately it seems the heavens allowed it."

"Wonder if the heavens realise their mistake on the maidens of Thedas."

All eyes met hers, had she? was that? "Bright eyes? … did you just crack a joke?" he looked at Solas for verification.

"I believe she did."

"Well call me a nug licker, our fearless leader has a secret sense of humor."

Tama shook her head and continued with another bite into the ram meat. It was not the best but it was slowly growing on her.

The small chatter could be heard from the outskirts of the camp where a large shadow was busy sharpening his battle axe. Bull shook his head as he heard the chuckles reach his ears. The female leader was still a puzzle and if he was honest with himself it was starting to piss him off. None of his contacts had any information on the so called Tama, absolutely nothing. He growled to himself as the wet stone slid more across the edge of the blade. His instincts were screaming at him that something was not right, of course it wasn't the fact she could wiggle her fingers at fade rips and close them, or the fact she was brutal in battle. There was just something that did not sit well within his gut and he had learned to always trust his gut.

He rubbed his temple, he would have his contacts search again, there was always something, always even the smallest of details. He looked over to her, she was everything a Qunari looked like but there was something in the way she spoke and held herself that spoke of other things.

Of course it was well known knowledge and they both never spoke more than a few choice words, never socialised together or even sparred. He remembered the first time he had set eyes on this new leader of the inquisition.

The reports had been flooding in about this new 'army' being established and it was only a number of days before his contacts within the Qun gave him his orders. The rumors had reached him and the chargers first, they spoke of a Qunari leader and her blasphemous followers. At first he thought it was bullshit, what the hell was a Qunari doing leading a bunch of humans, elves and the odd dwarf? and on behalf of the chantry, definitely bullshit.

Then of course he saw her walking up to him and the chargers after their small battle on The Stormed Coast, definitely Qunari he couldn't see her face but from the height it was a dead giveaway not many people were nearly a foot taller than a human.

Walking up to her he noticed he was still taller, _small for a qunari_ he thought to himself holding out a hand. A gloved one met his with a brief handshake.

It was only when she pulled her hood down that his attention was fully on her, she was definitely a qunari, a female qunari at that. Everything from her grey skin, white hair which was knotted over her shoulder to the two horns which reached back across the side of her skull, to the thick accent which seemed to try and word its way around the common tongue.

However it had not escaped his noticed that her bright purple eyes were watching his assessment and then there it was, the shut down, the invisible wall when he mentioned his ben hassrath connection.

 _Interesting. very interesting…_

It was soon after that he sent word to his contacts and began investigating this female, only then he didn't realise just how much she would get underneath his skin.

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read through these first few pages. It is my first fanfiction and there is only me editing this so please excuse any mistakes. Also I may stray away from the game and certain storylines between characters but trust me when I say there is a reason.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. Please be warned there is some curse words from this point forward within the story. Thanks again for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy.**

After the events of Val Royeaux everyone had a bitter taste in their mouth. Why did it seem as if they were making one step forward but three step backs. Rubbing her temple trying to warn off the growing headache Tama was brought back from her thoughts.

"Tama look!"

Smiling she couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the child in front her successfully hit the training dummy in front of them. "Soon you will be knocking the head off and wielding steel little one."

That earned a wide grin from the little boy. His hair was still catching in his eyes but after what seemed an eternity of arguments between them both they had agreed on tying it back for now, but still as presented the odd wild wisp of brown hair would escape from its holding.

Adjusting herself on the small seat next to the boy she watched as he continued his practiced dance. She would have to thank Blackwall she thought to herself.

"Well what do we have here? A new charger in the making Krem."

Looking up Tama placed a thin smile on her lips this is just what she needed. The small boy ran to hide behind her, it seemed his was still nervous around certain big muscled ox men.

"Need to feed him up a bit boss." Krem nodded at the inquisitor before heading into the Tavern. However it didn't stop Tama noticing Bull hadn't made a move to join him.

"Don't worry little one." she twisted in her seat, "He doesn't bite just barks a lot." she saw the amusement quickly flash across Bull's eyes.

"We need to talk boss." he stated placing the a frown on his face.

Great. This was the talk she had been dreaded, had he found out? How much did he know?

She swallowed nervously before standing up, "Join us Bull." and began walking back to her quarters.

Bull stood back a little and watched as the small frightened child placed his small hand in hers and walked away, of course no one could miss the small glances the child was sending his way. He had to chuckle to himself as he followed both of them.

Reaching the Inquisitor's door to her personal quarters he was surprised to notice it wasn't till the door to the main hall was closed that she placed the child in her arms and continued up the stairs. It seemed a well practice between the two as she placed the child down and made her way to her desk, leaving Bull standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Gazing around the room he noticed she seemed to like pale colours, blues and purples. Letting his eyes roam around the room further he noticed the scattering of wooden toys on the floor which was quickly joined by the small child. Clearing his throat he sat down on the couch nearest to him and watched as the inquisitor grabbed some papers from her desk and joined him, sitting on the sofa opposite.

"So what do we need to talk about?" she queried trying to not pay him much attention, however it seemed harder than she thought, his whole presence seemed to dwarf her large quarters.

She noticed him lean forward over the top of the paperwork she was no longer paying much attention too.

"Tama isn't a name you normally find in the Qun."

She gripped the paper a little more tightly he noticed, hiding her face from him but that also didn't stop him from noticing the small twitch of her left ear, or the slight shifting in her seat as she tried to rearrange herself.

"It is a nickname." was the short reply.

Bull placed his hand in front of his mouth hiding the small smile of victory, seems like he would get some much needed answers.

"Nickname huh …." he pondered for a moment, "Who gave it to you?"

He had to stop himself from laughing as he watched her peak over the paperwork in front of her, her left ear twitching even more. He had to admit their so called 'fearless' leader was quite entertaining when she was nervous. Of course it had helped that a certain seeker had divulged how to make their leader talk.

"My brothers and sisters." she added quickly before shuffling the paperwork in front of her, making it seem like something had caught her eye, however she did not know that a certain ben hassrath was on to her.

"Brothers and Sisters?" he looked at the child still happily playing away with the wooden toys, he suspected he got from a certain grey warden in Skyhold. "So Tama…" he tested her name on his lips and he was surprised to find he like the way it rolled off his tongue, but also that it made her jump a little, "What is your given name?"

Watching as she placed the paperwork down and stared at him like he had grown two heads, "Excuse me?" she queried unable to hide the nervousness within her voice.

"Your. Given. Name." he sat back more leisurely now, "Lets start with introductions my name is The Iron Bull, citizen 48936 and that is …" he pointed to the small boy who glanced between the two Qunari sitting on the sofa's a little distance away.

"I don't have a name." the child replied shyly, returning to his intense battle against the might wooden dragon.

But before he could reply Tama's voice rang out loudly, "What! you have no given name little one?"

The child shook his head. "Come here." she summoned and Bull watched that the small boy hobbled his way across to them standing to the side of Tama.

"We can't have that." she smiled softly to the boy. Bull couldn't hide his surprise at her smile, he knew she was fond of the little child but to actually see her smile was .. well it was stunningly beautiful, he immediately stopped that train of thought.

"Let me see." she placed the small boy to the side so she and Bull could see him fully, running her hands over his hair and face Bull stopped breathing, that was… she was… he looked at Tama realization on his face but she hadn't noticed as her attention was fully on the child in front of them.

"A name for you little one." she continued placing her hands on his shoulders, gazing into his eyes, the boy could not help but smile a little shyly at the attention he was now receiving. "A name … a name…" she muttered more to herself than anybody else present.

Bull frowned as he watched, this was just fucking great! how the hell hadn't his contacts picked up anything on her, he shuffled nervously in his seat as he watched the child smile shyly, catching him glance to him every so often. He couldn't count how many times he had witnessed the same thing in Seheron. The line of citizen's waiting to be placed and given their purpose.

"I have it!" she smiled, placing her hands at the side of the boys face she smiled softly, "Little one I shall name you Sataareth." she watched as the small boy tried to pronounce his new name, "Do you like it?" she asked softly.

"Sataareth.." the boy replied with a grin, he couldn't help but look at Bull sitting opposite them, "Do you like it?" the boy asked shyly hiding his face a little still intimidated by the man sitting there.

Bull was taken aback by what had unfolded just moments ago, clearing his throat he grinned at the little boy seeing his uncomfort, "That is a very worthy name. Nice to meet you Sataareth, my name is The Iron Bull." He offered the small child his hand and grinned some more when a small hand was placed in his.

"A very worthy name indeed." Tama replied, "Now go play." she motioned for the boy to go back to his toys, smiling as she heard him softly repeating his new given name.

It was then she felt what would have been two deep blue eyes staring at her, looking to Bull who was still sitting there she swallowed nervously, "Sorry we seem to have gotten off topic." she nervously rearranged the paperwork in front of her, there was something about his look that was making her very nervous.

Bull stood up in rush walking over to Tama he leaned down over her not taking his eye off hers, "We need to talk Boss. I big fucking talk." he couldn't help the sly smile as he watched her ears twitch and her slow nod, she couldn't stop the yelp of surprised when he moved his lips to her ear, "Tonight Tamassran **."**

He stood back and smiled again as he watched the colour drain from her face. "See you later kiddo." he waved a goodbye to the child before heading down back to the tavern leaving a shell shocked Tama sitting there staring at the space he once occupied.

 _Oh Fuck!_

 _Sataareth - 'that which upholds'_

 _Tamassran - Qunari priesthood_


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by in a daze. Tama took no notice of the new paperwork building up on her desk, the scurrying of the odd servant in her quarters or the now cold food which was left untouched on the small table at the side of her.

 _Oh. Fuck. How the hell? No. No. Calm down he wouldn't do anything … would he?_ her thoughts were all over the place, all going back to the same roundabout questioning. She was finally made to leave her thoughts when she heard the popping of the fresh wood on the fireplace. Was it that late already? Blinking she looked to the large windows that surrounded her chambers. The once bright sun was now replaced with a clear night sky and a small chill in the air.

Gazing to her left she chuckled quietly as she noticed the small body which was now occupying her bed. Rubbing her temples she sighed, it was time to go face the music.. _ugh!_ she hated that human saying. She would rather be facing off with a demon army than Bull. Grabbing her jacket she brushed her hair over the side of her shoulder and made her way down the Tavern, the one place she would find him at this time.

The tavern seemed busy once again as she walked up to it, the soft glow from the small windows was a welcoming sight against the darkness of the night.

"Inquisitor. Never see you around here."

Clearing her throat Tama stood a little straighter, "Scout Harding. Thought I would have a walk." Of course she lied, for some reason the small dwarf unnerved her, was it the way her amber eyes would search around or the way she seemed to know just a little too much of everything.

She was met with a nod before Tama made her way to the door, this was it she thought to herself as she opened the door and let the music and chatter surround her.

Thankfully everyone who was occupying the tavern was too busy chatting and drinking. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding Tama made her way further in, ducking slightly so as not to hit the wooden beams which stretched across the ceiling of the bottom floor. Making her way to the bar she smiled awkwardly at the barkeep before ordering a drink, leaning a little on the bar she looked around and placed a small smile on her face. All the others were merrily drinking or chatting which was met with the odd burst of laughter from a random table.

It still amazed her that she was their leader, they had chosen her. Deep in her thoughts once more she jumped a little when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Well look who it is."

"Krem." she smiled awkwardly

"Come join us Inquisitor." Krem smiled picking up Tama's drink he did not wait for her to answer while he walked back to the rest of The Chargers.

She was met with various nods and grumbles of acceptance as she sat down on the nearest free chair also noticing a very large empty space which was normally occupied.

"You know big guy if you keep going through practice dummies like that Curly here is going to have a heart attack."

Bull stood up to his full height and huffed in defiance at a chuckling Varric. Dropping the broadsword he made his way over to him and a very sheepish looking Cullen.

"Cassandra is not going to be happy." Cullen muttered a little too loudly whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"True. Bull, you have just nearly took all the Seeker's toys away." Varric laughed when he saw a nervous Cullen rubbing the back of his neck once again for what seemed the hundredth time, yep they will all probably feel the wrath of a certain bad tempered Seeker.

"Had to get it out of my system." Bull grumbled taking a drink of water and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well … that was one hell of a something to get out of your system big guy."

Bull took another drink of water. He had never gotten round to his drink as he had planned earlier. Leaving the Inquisitor's' chambers his amusement was short lived as the new information sinked in further. No now he was frustrated and angry and just needed to destroy something. It was not his fault that leaving the main hall he saw the welcoming sight of the new training dummies, picking up the practice sword he quickly began beating the crap out of each of them.

All the recruits around him, who at the time were in the middle of their practice routines silently began stepping away, which drew the attention of Cullen and a very well placed relaxing Varric.

His muscles were burning nicely, he could feel his limbs becoming more tired and heavy with each heavy swing, it wasn't fully out of his system but it was a start.

Before he could speak again all three men were met with a very short breathed and flushed Harding, "Sir…" she huffed reaching Cullen, "Tavern… Inquisitor …. Brawl." was all she was able to manage before grabbing the wall to keep herself from falling, after all dwarven legs were not built for running especially when your blood had a certain amount of alcohol present.

"What!" Cullen stood in disbelief before running towards the Tavern, followed by Varric and Bull.

All three rounded the corner but stopped immediately when the sound of crashing glass reach their ears, looking to the Tavern they all jumped when without warning a screaming body was thrown through the small window, taking both glass and stone with him. With this new hole in the tavern wall the sound of shouting and scrapping could be heard fully.

"Maker's breath." Cullen stood in disbelief before snapping to attention and running to the Tavern, walking through the now shattered window, the glass crunching underneath his leather boots.

He was shortly followed by Bull and Varric and all three could only stand once again in bewilderment and slight amusement as the sight unfolded in front of them.

Every corner they looked there was someone brawling with someone, punches and curses were loud on the air. To the side the barkeep shouted, "Will you stop them." he pleaded before cowering again as a glass smashed just above his head.

"Which one?" Varric asked still not taking his eyes of the scene in front of him.

"Them." the barkeep held up a shaking finger, following it all three men look and couldn't hide their amusement any longer.

There in front of them were the chargers in full fight mode. Krem was busy punching the hell out of some poor recruit, Dalish was busy using her so called 'bow' as a full on bat even though it was well known she could of easily just fried everyone there, Skinner and Rocky were busy wrestling just below the bar trying to get as many punches in as they could as the two templars beneath them fought back, Stitches and Grim were sitting on the stairs watching with amusement as they drank from their drinks. Taking a moment to savour the sight Bull stepped forward and was about to command his men to stop when once again a body flew past them and slammed into the wall to their right.

"What the …" was all Varric could manage as a certain Inquisitor was being thrown over the bar.

Bull couldn't help but smile as she skidded across the floor knocking a few others to their knees from impact. He saw Cullen about to move to her defense, "I wouldn't do that Commander." he stated earning him a curious look, "Watch." he stated, a grinning Varric only nodded and the Commander turned back to their leader.

Swearing what can only be presumed as Qunlat as the sound of the others fighting drowned out most conversation. Tama stood whilst shaking her a head a little she looked at the Templar that had thrown her with deadly eyes, "You are mine now." she stated through gritted teeth her accent thick and violent, before grabbing the templar and slamming his head into the bar earning her a very delightful thud as he hit the ground. However she did not stop there, climbing on top of him she began punching him the feeling of blood already apparent on her bruised knuckles.

"Ok. Now its time." Bull stated to the two men standing next to him, rushing over to a still punching Tama, Bull grabbed her by her waist and lifted her off the now very bruised and bloody Templar, he bit down as she started to kick and punch him instead.

"CHARGERS!" Bull shouted his voice echoing across the now silent Tavern.

"Get your hands off me." Tama screamed still kicking wildly how dare he interrupt her fight.

"No." he simply stated with a commanding voice before throwing her over his shoulder and smacked her ass playfully earning him a new string of curses. He began walking out of the Tavern, "Krem see to it that this is cleaned up." he shouted over his shoulder, readjusting the now quiet Qunari on his shoulder.

Cullen and Varric were still standing in shock as Bull passed them and continued to walk with a soft cursing Tama on his shoulder.

"What was that!?" Cullen asked helping the barkeep up from his hiding spot.

"That Curly was bright eyes, nice girl isn't she." Varric could not help but laugh from his stomach, only Tama could manage this and what story material he had just witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the feedback and follows :) hope you enjoy this new chapter, it is a little longer but honestly i think i couldn't erase anymore of it. So please enjoy and thank you once again :)**

"Stupid Ox Man put me down!"

"No."

"I. Hate. You."

Bull couldn't help but smirk to himself as he made his way up to his room, the sound of his footsteps were drowned out every so often by either a curse or someone trying to wiggle their way out of his hold, neither worked of course. Readjusting her on his shoulder he turned and walked along the battlements, the smirk still present on his face.

Tama huffed and pouted like a child, she had not been handled this way since … she shook her head, now was not the time. Brushing her hair out of her eyes she looked down and noticed people staggering out of the now damaged wall of the Tavern, however now they were laughing in merriment. She hadn't meant to lose her temper, well ok if she had to admit it, it felt so good punching something since her run in with Bull. Now however he was back and carrying her like a child, she groaned in defeat this was definitely going to come back and kick her ass.

Pushing the large door open Bull quickly kicked it shut before throwing Tama not so gracefully onto his bed, chuckling as he watched her gain composure and of course send him the death glare once again.

"Your face will stay like that." he smirked before moving to the nearest seat and helping himself to the rest of the wine which sat half empty from the previous night.

Tama sat in disbelief he was such a ….. _nug licker_ she amused herself with the dwarven curse, she was definitely spending too much time around Varric. Moving herself to the edge of the bed she swung her legs round and hissed when her now bare bloodied knuckles scraped across the blanket.

 _Great. Another thing for Solas and Cassandra to argue over._

She heard him shift his weight in his seat, looking up she groaned, "What?" hanging her head in defeat and hiding behind her hair, she was thankful she hadn't decided to tie it, she had to resist the urge to punch a now gloating Bull in front of her.

"I think you have traumatized poor Cullen." he chuckled taking another large sip out of the wine bottle.

"Was not my fault." she murmured before standing up from the bed. Ignoring her now protesting knuckles as she placed them at her side.

She was about to leave him there gloating when his voice stopped her in her tracks, "Never seen a Tamassranfight like that before."

He noticed her whole body shake when he mentioned her full name he braced himself for a fight when suddenly he noticed her shoulders drop, turning she was still not looking at him but at the floor, like a child who was about to be scolded, he raised an eyebrow, this was new.

Taking a deep breath she closed the distance between them, luckily the alcohol that was still warming her veins had given her some small amount of courage. She knew she would have to one day talk about this, especially ever since people started calling her the herald of andraste and with the power that seemed to have been thrust into her hands without any warning. Grabbing a stool she sat opposite him and brushed her hair from her eyes before taking a shaking breath, "Please do not tell anyone." she barely spoke, afraid the walls themselves would whisper her secret.

Bull took another sip from the wine bottle before offering it to her, he couldn't help but feel another small victory as he watched her shaking hand take the bottle and she proceeded to drink greedily from it. Leaning forward on his knees he studied her, there was no hint of deceit in her voice and the way her eyes wouldn't quite look at him, he swallowed, she was frightened. He had seen that very same look when his axe was about to cut the throat of a Tal-Vashoth. The same look of defeat, knowing this was the end.

Clearing his throat he walked over to her, placing a large hand on her shoulder, he felt her tense, "Don't worry Tama." she looked up at him then, he was once again mesmerised by her eyes, so bright … so frightened, "I won't tell anyone." that earned him a small smile. She handed the wine bottle back to him and he took another long drink. Shaking the bottle he noticed it was nearly gone, holding up a finger he went to the bookcase, if you could call it that, at the moment it seemed to hold a number of weapons instead of books, behind him and pulled another bottle from what seemed to be thin air.

Making his way back he dragged his stool closer so when he sat their knees were just barely touching, offering her the new wine he crossed his arms as he thought out loud. "There would be one hell of shit storm if the others found out. A Qunari priestess leading the Inquisition in the name of Andraste."

Tama couldn't help the bitter laugh as her predicament was stated out loud, "I do not think they would believe it at first." she muttered taking another drink from the bottle before handing it back to Bull. The way the wine slowly burned down her throat was a welcome relief, she could slowly feel her tense body relaxing and looking at Bull she doubted he would want to be the lead in the so called shit storm that was her life.

"Shit Tama." he muttered, "How the hell did you end up here." he couldn't help but raise his arms in disbelief.

Shrugging her shoulders she could only chuckle as the wine took full effect, leaning forward she pointed a finger at Bull, "I could say the same thing Ben Hassrath **…** but then again you get to go anywhere and meet anyone." the last bit was whispered as she tucked her hair once again behind her ear. She gasped as Bull quickly caught her wrist, looking at her knuckles he frowned.

"You will need some Elfroot on those." he looked back in shock as Tama withdrew her hand and shook her head vigorously, "They will be fine." she muttered placing them underneath thighs, ignoring the pain of raw flesh being brushed against material once again.

Bull laughed, slapping his knee he pointed to Tama, "You don't like Elfroot." that earned him a scowl.

"Shut. Up." she gritted her teeth before snatching the wine bottle out of his hand and taking several gulps.

"Hold on." Bull grabbed the bottle smiling as some wine ran down her front, "Woman. You are a puzzle." he quirked an eyebrow while taking one last drink from the bottle and placing it well away from her reach.

The wine had finally worked its way thoroughly through her system, she could feel the nice warmth of the alcohol seep through her limbs. Standing while trying not to sway an lose her balance, "Well that is one of your down, now to handle the rest of the inquisition'" she muttered while trying not to trip over her own feet. Just making it to the door she was stopped by a large hand being placed in front of her, turning she leaned back against the door as she realised how close he was to her.

"Bull…" she was quickly cut off as his lips found their way to hers. Shocked at first she gave in to her body as she felt his slightly mold into hers. Tama moaned against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. The door creaked as their combined weight leaned on it, she gasped as his lips withdrew from hers but were immediately placed on her neck earning him a very loud purr from her throat. Opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling, biting her bottom lip she enjoying the sensations a moment longer as his teeth grazed against her collarbone.

Placing a shaking hand on his chest she pushed, he did not stop his onslaught at first until she but more power behind her hand. Both of them stood panting trying to catch their breath, "I .." she couldn't look at his face, the desire was there, the want … she began again "I better go." grabbing the door handle behind her she let the cold air into the small heated space and closed it, practically running back to her room. This was bad… this was so fucking bad.

Bull stood dazed for a moment before the situation sunk in. Staring at the now empty space that Tama once stood he punched the door in frustration, hearing the wood creak in protest of another onslaught. Rubbing a hand over his face he walked over to his bed and lay down, what the hell had just happened? he thought to himself, one moment he was about to stop her from leaving and the next she was moaning and kissing him, grinding up against him … he groaned as the memories assaulted him making him ache once again.

That woman was going to be his undoing he thought as he reached down and grasped his aching member. Moaning into his hand he let himself relive the feel of her body against his, the taste of wine on her mouth, the way her arms encircled him, the way her body ground up against his wanting more… it was too much soon finding his release, he let his hands fall to his sides. That woman was definitely going to be his downfall.


	6. Chapter 6

A very sheepishly looking Inquisitor joined the rest of the group for breakfast within the great hall. Firstly she busied herself with rearranging her food on her plate, all eyes were on her she could feel every individual pair. Not one sound was made in what seemed forever, taking a deep breath before clearing her throat she brushed a few strands of hair before placing an awkward smile on her face, "Morning" she awkwardly chuckled whilst turning her attention back to her food.

It seemed to take them a number of seconds to register that she was actually sitting there in the flesh and that she had indeed spoken, "Morning Inquisitor." Cassandra spoke breaking the deadly silence in the room.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning Inquisitor."

"Morning."

A round of 'morning's' followed from every direction, Tama nodding to each one she received, however she did not take her eyes from her food. After a few moments she was just about to sigh in relief when the interrogation began and it was all thanks to Cole.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" an innocent query seemed to bounce of the walls around them, Tama immediately looked up and noticed he was questioning Varric.

"Why don't you ask Curly?." he motioned with his head to the Commander who sat a few seats down from them both. Tama was silently cursing in her head, ' _oh that little shit'_ he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Cullen. Why is there a hole in the wall?" Cole asked again this time looking to the Commander who was sitting back drinking from his goblet with interest.

"Bull. Why is there a hole in the wall?" Cullen queried, she could see him smirking into his goblet, ' _traitor you over stuffed lion_ ' she thought sending him a glare when her attention was brought to the other side of the table.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" Bull shrugged before sending a wink to Tama who groaned and placed her head on the table a little harder than she wanted.

" _Let me be swallowed up by the fade. Please anyone …. just swallow me up… pretty please."_

"Inquisitor are you alright?" Josephine queried placing a concerned hand on Tama' shoulder.

Tama was still muttering to herself…something about the fade swallowing her up, it could not be made out quite clearly as her forehead was still lying on the table.

"Yeah! Why is there a giant stinking hole in the wall?" Sera piped up leaning back in her chair.

"What are you on about?" Cassandra queried looking at each of them, all their eyes not meeting hers' … scowling Cassandra turned to Varric, _'what had they done now?'_ she thought to herself.

"Seeker go look to the tavern." Varric was having a hard time stopping himself from laughing, "Go on indulge me for a moment." he carried on seeing the Seeker get up and begin walking to the large door.

Cassandra's footsteps could be heard clearly throughout the hall as they made their way to the large doors at the end. Tama could only cover her head with her arms and groan again … this was it … she was going to kill them all. She could hear the concealed snickering of both Varric and Cullen, and she did not have to look to know Bull was sitting back enjoying her predicament once again.

All was silent again until …

"TAMA!" Cassandra's voice cried out from the doorway, "What did you do!?" she shouted walking back up to the table.

"Well … there was…" _Come on brain think of something … come one aha! Got it!_ "Well there was this huge rat thing, well it was more the size of a dog." she held up her hands showing roughly a huge dog shape in the air, "It was running around all crazy, foaming at the mouth Cassandra, foaming. at. the. mouth."

The whole hall erupted in laughter, Varric fell off his chair and was holding his stomach. Cullen had spat his wine everywhere and was busy wiping away the tears which were in his eyes. Bull was doubled over laughing as well.

"A giant dog like rat?" Cassandra questioned … raising an eyebrow at Tama.

"Foaming at the mouth." Tama interjected.

This time it seemed everyone was laughing, even louder Tama could not help but glance around and glare. So much for comradeship she thought to herself, trying to avoid Cassandra's gaze.

The Seeker groaned, holding her fingers to her temple she shifted her weight from one foot to another, ignoring the laughing hyenas at the sides of the table. The laughter died down eventually, with the odd chuckle being heard every so often. Cassandra once again sat down in her seat not taking her eyes off Tama. It was only a matter of time she thought to herself as she continued to stare. She had discovered the Inquisitor did not like being looked at and there it was the tell tale sign of the awkward shuffle she had her, Rat dog andraste's ass she thought to herself.

"Fine." Tama huffed looking to the ceiling she muttered quietly, "Was a templar thing…"

"Excuse me." The Seeker leant forward in her seat. "Can you repeat … more loudly."

"Maybe there is a possibility, you know a chance, or there was a moment in time when, you know last night, or could've been another day and you haven't notice, you know being busy with all Seeker things and training .."

"Tama. Muttering again, stop it!" Cassandra growled.

"Ok." Tama looked at her then, holding her hands up innocently, "I might have thrown a templar out of the wall."

"Maker's Breath Tama." Cassandra groaned pinching her temple in frustration.

"So that is how they were flying." Cole shouted looking pleased with himself, Varric chuckled placing a hand on the kids' shoulder.

"Oh indeed they did fly." Varric smiled holding his goblet up to Tama, who once again had placed her head on the table in defeat.

 _Swallow me up fade. Just end it now._

 **Thank you for all the views and just taking the time to read my ramblings. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and things are going to get very interesting soon. -**


	7. Chapter 7

**A bit of a long chapter but I hope everyone enjoys :) -**

"My Lady."

Tama turned and noticed the bearded grey warden standing at the edge of the training ring, seathing her daggers Tama walked towards him, "Just the man I wanted to see." she smiled pushing the loose hair from her face. "I wanted to thank you for the toys and the small practice sessions you have been giving Sar…."

Blackwall chuckled, "No need for thanks, the boy has potential."

Motioning for him to join her Tama walked towards the stables, knowing this was where he normally spent his time especially when he was working on a wooden creation. Walking into the barn she noticed the small fire which sat warmly in the middle of the building, the smell of fresh hay ever present. Taking a seat she once again wiped the sweat from her brow, frowning as she caught her own smell, a bath was definitely needed.

Looking up she noticed Blackwall taking his usual seat and sitting in his usual silence, which she didn't mind. Somehow ever since she went out and recruited him they had both been able to sit in silence and enjoy it unlike a big brute she knew, her thoughts were quickly stopped when she noticed him frown, "What is troubling you?" she asked, wondering if he would indeed answer her.

"I do not like knowing that the grey wardens have got up and disappeared off the face of the world. Something is wrong. I think we should follow up on the leads we have."

Tama considered his words for a moment. It had unsettled her from the beginning knowing that not even her spymaster could find the grey wardens. Was it that damned tevinter demon child from the depths of the fade? Frowning she rubbed her temple, hopefully they would find at least one clue to what the hell was going on.

Sighing as she stood she couldn't help but feel the heaviness of her limbs, a bath was definitely in order and she made it next on her mental list of to do's.

"We can leave tomorrow. I have nothing huge on the agenda for a while."

"You don't have too my lady."

"Shush. I have decided we will leave tomorrow, I think some of us need to get away from these walls." and of course certain people she added mentally at the end.

Saying her goodbyes Tama left the barn and made her way up the stone steps, nodding to the few people that past her on her way to her chambers. It amazed her how quickly a bath had been made up for her, elves really did move quickly and quietly. Smiling her thanks for the handful of servants who left her to bathe she quickly stripped out of her practice gear and couldn't help sighing in delight as she lay down in the large wooden tub, the water slowly warming her aching muscles. Untying her braid she was already half out of its holding she let her hair fall down her back she sat back, grabbing the nearest book which she had been requested to read from Dorian, Tama began to enjoy her much needed bathing time.

"Smells like flowers."

"COLE!" gathering her nerves again she chuckled nervously wiping the water from her face, "Next time please just make at least one sound."

"Sorry. But how is it flowers when there are none?" he asked curiously watching the steam rise from the tub as he sat on the corner of the wooden desk, somehow not managing to mess up the numerous piles of paper which were scattered across the top of it.

"Oh.. you mean the fragrance." Tama looked over her shoulder at him, motioning with her head she pointed out the numerous of small bottles to the side of where he sat, she watched as he got up and walked over inspecting each one with enthusiasm she could not help but chuckle as she watched his eyes widen with each new smell.

"So many …" he muttered grabbing another bottle she watched as he smiled, "I like this one." before she could question he had closed the space between them and was placing the bottle underneath her own nose.

Sniffing Tama smiled, "Roses and Lavender, one of my favourites as well." she smiled grabbing it from his callous hands and letting a few drops fall into the water making the fragrance more pronounced in her chambers.

Cole smiled as he watched her, letting the smell overcome him again, it smelled of spring, of happiness he thought. Reaching down he scooped some water into his hands and watched it fall through which after he smelled his own hands.

Tama could only sit back and watch in amusement as the spirit began inspecting the water with his normal child like curiosity.

Smiling she could not help but reminisce about the first time he had suddenly appeared in her chambers. It was just after they had recruited the Templars and after the shit storm that ended up happening, she still wondered how they had all survived but then again there was no point in questioning it, after all she had been spit out of the fade. She was just about to add some fragrance to her bath, oh god did she need it then, her limbs were sore and the bruises were slowly appearing, most likely a lot of the people were having relaxing baths that night.

After pouring in the fragrance he had appeared staring curiously into the water, scaring the hell out of her as usual. It wasn't that she was what the humans called modest, no Qunari was modest when you thought about it long enough, just that when someone suddenly appears out of thin air and your nerves have been racked that day well … it only made sense. Now it seemed this was their little moment together and Tama did not mind it at all, there was a calming presence to the spirit, even if others were skeptical.

"Bull likes this one as well."

She was thrown off a little by his statement, "Excuse me?" she muttered sitting forward once again, the steam rising again as she readjusted her body in the water, placing the book back to where it had been lying only moments ago.

"Bull. He likes this one." Cole held up the bottle before tilting his head to the side seeming to consider something, "Especially when he smells your hair."

Tama coughed trying not the choke, Cole had a way with words she knew and sometimes he did not realise what he was saying. Rubbing her forehead she smiled awkwardly, "That is nice." she managed, grabbing the cloth she began to wipe her skin, sighing a little as she rubbed at her shoulder feeling the ache of her muscles ease a little more.

"Cole give me your hands." she motioned waiting for him to place them in hers, "Now relax." she smiled seeing him tense a little at the contact.

His tension did not last long as she began washing his hands, paying close attention to his nails, which somehow were always found to be full of dirt. Looking she smiled more as she noticed him smiling underneath his hat. Pushing up his jacket sleeves she began washing his arms, she didn't know if spirits bathed but it seemed Cole enjoyed the feeling of water against his skin and well everyone like to feel clean she thought to herself.

"Inquisitor." Josephine knocked on the door, turning she nodded to Bull as he climbed the stairs to join her, "Do you know if she is in?" she asked stepping to the side a little as the large frame of the Qunari seemed to fill the space between her and the door.

"She should be according to Varric." he muttered before testing the handle of the large wooden door which creaked open with invitation, shrugging he began making his way up the last flight of stairs followed by the small steps of Josephine.

"Inquisitor…" Josephine began before stopping before she walked into the back of Bull, "What the …?" she questioned looking around him and squeaking in surprise which made a very naked inquisitor and Cole turn around in surprise.

Tama quickly turned around trying to hide her blush, why the hell was she blushing she scolded herself, "Bull, Josephine." she acknowledged settling herself further into the water thanking the heavens she was facing away from them.

"Bull." Cole smiled still sitting on the edge of the tub. The silence seemed to grow between the group until Cole began once again playing with the water.

"Sorry for interrupting." Josephine blushed keeping her head down.

Tama chuckled, "It is ok Josephine, I should have placed a sign." Looking over her shoulder she tried to ease the tension, "So … what or who do I have to kill this time?" She had to bite her bottom lip as she saw Josephine panic.

"No killing. Not yet anyway .. just some letters to respond to." Josephine quickly made her way to the desk, avoiding to look at the inquisitor.

Sighing Tama braced herself and stepped out of the tub, letting the water run down onto the stone floor, she walked over to the desk and picked up the letters Josephine had just placed down and noticed josephine had a small blush on her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere else other than her. Rubbing her foot against her leg to fight off the goosebumps, Tama looked to Josephine.

"I can get these done for tomorrow morning. However I plan to go to The Stormed Coast tomorrow. Blackwall wants to investigate the wardens."

"Yes inquisitor." Josephine quickly nodded before hurrying out of the room.

"And you…?" Tama queried glancing over her shoulder at Bull who was still stood at the same spot at the top of the stairs, she noticed him rubbing his neck, was that nervousness she witnessed but before she could speak the room filled with a splashing sound, which she couldn't help but laugh as she noticed Cole sitting in the tub fully clothed and gazing in wonder.

His body physically could not move. No matter how much he screamed at his legs to move they didn't respond. Bull watched as Josephine walked around her to the desk, but his gaze went back to the water droplets making their way down her toned back. He also could not help but notice the freckles which adorned her shoulders, and the way her long white hair stood out from the colour of her skin. Mentally cursing himself he was about to stop the thoughts of her body from invading him completely when what did the woman go and do … she stood up giving him full view of her rear and legs.

Groaning he could feel himself harden as he watched the end of her hair tease the top of her rear, watching the way her muscles moved as she climbed out the tub. She was punishing him he thought as he stared, trying to calm the fire that was running through his veins. He licked his lips as he watched the water run down her skin, he wanted to taste it, retrace their path along her skin. It was then he noticed the hurried steps of Josephine as she passed him, he thought he heard her muttering something but his attention was short lived as he was brought back to Tama and her voice.

Thankfully before he could stumble on his words Cole had decided to jump into the tub which was shortly followed by Tama's laugh, which was very infectious, shaking his head he tried to stop himself from bursting into another round of hysterics.

"Come on kid." he motioned, he smiled as Cole climbed out shortly standing next to him, placing a large arm around the boy's shoulder he motioned him to the door, looking over his shoulder at a still laughing Tama, "I can ask you later." he nodded, _when you are clothed and not distracting_ he thought guiding the very soaked Cole down to the main hall.

"She smells nice." Cole spoke smelling his own clothes.

"Lavender and Roses." Bull replied a small smile playing on his lips whilst he closed the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

They all stood in the courtyard of Skyhold, checking everything one last time before they set off once again to The Stormed Coast. Luckily Tama had given Dorian enough notice of their early departure that she didn't have to face a grumpy and vengeful tevinter so early in the morning. She had already made that mistake once and thankfully she did not need another lesson on how to not wake a mage.

There were only a few people standing around, after all the sun had just begun to peek over the distant mountains, everyone else were safe in their beds.

Adjusting her gloves, Tama checked her supplies again, they had cleared the area previously but that did not stop her from carrying extra smoke bombs, potions, lockpicks and of course her favourite homemade poison that would knock anything down. "Are we all set?" she asked looking to Blackwall, Varric and Dorian. She was met with grumbles, she had warned them of an early departure.

Grabbing the reins of her horse, Tama began making her way underneath the large archway which was the entry to Skyhold, the soft sound of the horses' hoofs against the cobblestone seeming to echo throughout the whole of Skyhold. Adjusting in her seat she looked back once and waved as she noticed a small figure waving back.

"At least one person seemed to see it fit to see us off." Dorian grumbled pulling his horse alongside hers, Tama chuckled he was such a delight in the morning.

"Hopefully we won't be too long away from your comforts." That earned her a small smile and a chuckle from Varric who was riding alongside Blackwall on a smaller horse.

"Honestly Tama, I am fine with the wilderness and its charms, but if it starts to ruin my outfit then the charm ends."

"Oh we can't have our very own tevinter looking a bit unbecoming." Varric taunted with his so called 'snob' impersonation.

"I am sure Dorian can pull off the wild man look." Tama winked at a chuckling Varric who was shortly joined by Blackwall's deep rumble of a laugh.

"Darling I could be wearing my birthday suit whilst mounted on the back of a duffulo and still look majestic and charming."

Tama had to tighten her grip on the reins as she laughed at the mental image Dorian had just instilled on her mind, "Now that would be a sight for Skyhold." she laughed eventually holding her stomach as her muscles protested.

All of them had been riding along with pleasant conversation back and forth when the first drops of rain began, sighing Tama pulled her hood onto her head. It had taken her a while to get the measurements correct considering her horns were not as accommodating to fashion as Vivienne or Josephine would of liked, pulling her jacket closer to her trying to avoid as much rain as possible, which of course was a losing battle after all when you were in The Storm Coast.

The rain began to pour as they reached a perfect camping spot hidden between some trees which helped shelter them a little from the coastal winds which seemed to batter the land non stop. It reminded Tama a little of the Wounded Coast, all that was missing was a few more shipwrecks and the odd band of bandits. Leaving the horses to graze nearby, Tama wrapped her arms around her body and walked to the fire. Thank the heavens for mages she thought as she noticed a small fire being started.

"Well this is just pleasant." Dorian grumbled, pulling his own hood over his now curly and wind swept hair. Tama grumbled in her agreement before sitting down on a sodden wooden log, she no longer cared if her clothes became wet, from the weight of them already they seemed to holding half the ocean.

"Blackwall." Tama queried between bites of Ram meat, "What do you think has happened to the wardens?" Tama did not know if this was a sensitive subject with him, after all Liliana had made her queries known it had gnawed at Tama, the wardens could not just disappear could they?

Blackwall shifted his legs and studied the fire a moment before speaking, "I do not know." He rubbed his bearded chin in thought, "We kind of disappear when there is no blight. There is no need for us. But still for there to be no sign whatsoever that is very troubling."

Nodding Tama took another bite, the Ram meat was slowly growing on her it was becoming one of her favourite snacks. "Hopefully we will find what we are looking for." she frowned placing the last piece in her mouth she began warming her hands with the fire, which was somehow withstanding the forces of the elements.

"Ok enough doom and gloom." Dorian clapped his hands together, "Time for some team bonding." Tama shifted in her seat looking away from the mage, Varric caressed Bianca who obediently sat next to him and Blackwall grunted with what could be taken as either acceptance or disagreement.

"Now now…" he continued, "I am curious about our leader." he placed his chin in his hands and pleadingly looked at Tama who could only roll her eyes.

"Fine." she pouted, "Ask away." waving a hand in his direction. She knew if she resisted he would keep pestering her till she agreed. He was like a child who wanted that one sweet and no matter what excuse you used he would find a way to wear you down and finally gain a victory.

"Good." Dorian smiled "So.. Tell me my dearest Tama." _here we go she thought…_ "What do you think of our band of misfits?"

Tama looked at him, Varric and Blackwall who were also looking at her with interest, clearing her throat she let her legs splay out in front of her, "Everyone has their own little quirks, but for some reason it all works together." she mentally smiled to herself that was a good answer.

Varric chuckled, "Quirks !? I think you just mean good old fashioned crazy."

"Excuse me." Dorian interrupted looking shocked.

"Oh don't get me started sparkler I have seen you eyeing up a certain commander and not to mention that literature … even made me blush."

Tama laughed she couldn't imagine the great author Varric Tethras blushing over some literature smutt. Ok, so she wasn't going to admit it in public but she had grown fond of Varric's writings and she enjoyed reading Dorian's wide range of well particular books, they had both helped pass the odd evening.

"Oh please my dear dwarf, making you blush is only the start." Dorian winked before joining in with Tama's laughter.

"We are all odd." Blackwall interjected placing a new log of wood onto the fire making it burst with new life, "In our own little ways." he added before sitting back warming his gloved hands with the heat.

"Yes well… I think the oddest members would have to be …" Varric thought for a moment scratching at his chin, "Definitely bright eyes." She sat straighter hearing her name, "And the big guy." that earned him a groan as Tama placed her head in her hands in defeat.

"Oh yes my two favourite Qunari" Dorian chimed before moving closer to Tama who was now cursing under her breath, "It is strange before I met you and Bull I thought all Qunari were boring, brainless heathens."

Tama chuckled, looking up and smiled, "Well Bull does give the impression of a brainless heathen so I can not blame you for that observation."

"Ouch bright eyes." Varric chuckled once again patting Bianca next to him.

"You on the other hand my dear are quite the puzzle still." Dorian smiled, "So tell us something new about yourself." she noticed how he put more charm into his voice and it was only a matter of wearing her down before he would get his answer, sighing Tama shifted in her seat.

"Before this happened." she wiggled her left hand even though it was covered with her leather glove she could feel it there sitting underneath her skin waiting .. "I was just a boring old Qunari, doing my work."

"Wait!" Varric leant forward, "You were in Kirkwall?"

"Yes I was." she held up her hand before Varric could bombard her with questions and continued, "And yes before you ask I knew the Arishok and yes I knew of Hawke, she is quite the human." Tama could not help the admiration in her voice. She remembered the first time she had spied the so called Hawke from where she was attending a sister of hers. The woman was surrounded by Qunari and Tama could only smile to herself as she noticed that the woman did not step down or break eye contact with the Arishok.

"Andraste's great tits! Tama!" Varric sat surprised, "What were you doing there?"

"Doing my work. As demanded by the Qun."

"Well that does not sound very precise." Dorian started playing with his mustache.

All at once her three companions began throwing questions at her. Rubbing her temples and groaning Tama stood, "Leave it there for now." she turned to walk away but turned back before adding, "I need some air." she muttered before standing and retreating from the camp fire, letting her legs walk automatically away from the three curious beings. ' _Had she given too much away?'_ Her mind kept replaying the conversation, analysing every little bit, she hated this. But would they understand? she doubted it, gazing over her shoulder she noticed none of them had followed her. Good. They definitely would not understand, she had seen the looks they had all given Bull when he first joined knowing he was connected to the Qun. She couldn't bring herself to even imagine what the others would say about their so called herald of Andraste.

Continuing deep in her thoughts it wasn't till she felt the soft crashing of waves against her mud sodden boots, looking down Tama frowned before looking up, had she really walked this far. Pulling her hood back she shielded her eyes from the rain while looking back, she could just make out the soft glow of the camp fire, so it was not that far but still. Turning back she folded her arms gazing at the ocean the pebbles beneath her feet softly settling with her weight. Sighing she rubbed at her temple trying to ward off another headache.

Soon she would have to tell everyone and then everyone … will most likely freak out and there will be even more chaos. Biting her bottom lip she thought hard, if she could wait til this inquisition business was finished she could just vanish, leave a note or something. That had been her first plan of action, groaning she clenched her fists she needed a better plan than that, what was she? a child running away from home?

Kicking the pebbles beneath her she cursed at the top of her lungs letting all her frustration be carried away by the howling wind, taking deep breaths she felt better but still she would have to face it sooner or later, and a sight that would be.

Suddenly the ground beneath her rumbled catching her balance she glanced to her feet noticing pebbles from behind her were being somehow thrown into the ocean, looking back her eyes went wide stumbling back she swallowed before the roaring began to deafen her.

 _DRAGON!_


	9. Chapter 9

A huge dragon stood proudly in front of her, the wind and rain seemed to slide over the mighty beasts scales of skin giving it an unearthly shimmer, it's yellow eyes fixed solely on the object in front of it. Tama watched as it licked its lips slowly, the pupils focusing fully on her. Every time it parted its lips she could feel the static of electricity run up her arms, causing the small hairs on her body to stand on end. The rain seemed to become heavier, she resisted the urge to wipe the water from her eyes, she knew that if she made any sudden movements it would only be seconds before she was inside its stomach.

Slowly moving her hands to the daggers which sat at her side she let the hilt run over her palms, the reassuring weight of them letting her breath more steadily. _Think Tama … think it is only a dragon … a big ass fucking dragon!_

Her thoughts were quickly thrown to the howling wind as a huge claw made its way to her, thankfully her reflexes still seemed to work and her body threw itself to the side out of its reach, rubbing the water from her eyes she focused once again on the dragon as it turned snarling at her its eyes now only pinpoints in deep amber.

Another deafening roar was released to the sky before it tried once again. Tama rolled out of its reach towards it, without so much as thinking she let herself go into automatic pulling her daggers from their holding, in one quick practiced movement she swiped at the left leg, her daggers only barely scraping against the scale of armor that was its skin.

"Shit" she muttered rolling once again this time rolling underneath the underside and landing to the right, the beast taking its time to register where the prey was.

Letting the daggers twirl in her hands Tama looked for another opening before once again going for the left leg, focus on one limb at a time she chanted in her mind letting the blades do their work.

The roar seemed to echo around them, standing everyone grabbed their weapons searching around for the object of the noise.

"What in the hell was that !?" Varric shouted cocking Bianca making her ready.

Grouping together the three men glanced around when another shuddering roar reached their ears, the trees around the camp seeming to bow with it's power.

"Where is the inquisitor?" Blackwall queried looking around.

It was then Dorian noticed the soft shimmering of green in the distance, "There!" he screamed whilst running ahead, letting the magic slowly begin to buzz around him, trust her to find a fight he thought. However when they reached the point where the pebbled beach met the mud of the forest they all stopped as they saw what their dear inquisitor was actually fighting.

"Maker's balls." Varric muttered before shooting an arrow into the beast's direction, momentarily distracting it from Tama.

"Is that!?" Dorian asked readying his staff.

"Now is not the time sparkler!" Varric shouted, climbing a nearby rock and loading Bianca once more.

Her lungs were burning, her arms slowly becoming heavier from her attacks, rolling once more she noticed the dragons distraction, turning she looked and saw her party members, a smile appearing on her face "Thank the heavens." she muttered before drawing her attention back to the dragon with a renewed determination as it began walking towards them.

The battle seemed to stretch out forever, whenever she or Blackwall thought they had made progress on the limbs of the beast it seemed to become stronger and attack more wildly. Taking refuge behind a rock she was quickly joined by a heavy breathing Blackwall, "There is no winning this." he stated between deep breaths.

"There is always a way." Tama commanded gazing over the rock as the beast turned to their direction. Slipping her daggers into her grip once more she nodded to Blackwall, "Think you can distract it for a moment I have a plan."

All she needed was his nod and he was running to the beast screaming his war cry. Taking a deep breath Tama counted in her head, it was time to end this, she had noticed Dorian becoming fatigued from mana withdrawal and she doubted Bianca had much ammunition left. Looking to the sky she sent a silent pray to whoever or whatever was up there before disappearing within a veil of smoke.

Blackwall once again concentrated on the left leg of the dragon, his hits softly showering him with blood, jumping out of the way of the beast's mouth it was then he noticed Tama appearing out of thin air.

With one quick motion she had rolled underneath its stomach, using his distraction wisely she placed both of her daggers upto the hilt into the soft underside, earning a screeching roar from the beast, not wasting time she placed all her weight and power into her daggers and dragged the blades across its skin. The blood began to blind her but she did not stop, the roaring was deafening her, ' _This ends here_ ' she thought before dragging the blades deeper into the stomach of the beast.

Time seemed to stop as the beast reared up with one last deafening roar, however Tama was not ready for the kick that threw her into the air and into the cliffs behind her, with a loud thud her body hit the rock before finally settling on the pebbles below.

They watched as the dragon took one last breath a smile of victory on their faces was short lived as they saw her body being flung through the air as if it weighed nothing more than a feather, then with a sickening thud it collapsed to the ground.

Opening her eyes she could see the blur of movement in front of her, she tried to move her arms and legs but she felt nothing. Coughing she felt a warmth fall from her lips, she wanted to move, she had to move but her body was not responding.

The shouting of voices reached her ears but she couldn't make them out, _who was it?_ she thought, trying to lift her head she felt the pain radiate down her skull, then the sweet bliss of darkness overtook her.

It was the usual day at Skyhold once again. It seemed that whenever Tama left its grounds everyone became quiet, it just seemed unnatural. Normally it would be full of laughter, clashing of weapons, songs being sung, the laughter of children but now only the odd murmur of conversation could be heard throughout the Tavern. The wall was slowly being repaired even though it did not seem to phase any of the customers especially the regulars.

Everyone was staring into their ale with interest, everyone seemed content in their own company when the flurry of movement and shouting reached the tavern walls.

"HEALERS! I NEED EVERY HEALERS NOW! SOMEONE GO GRAB SOLAS" Cullen's voice could be heard roaring through out Skyhold.

Bull stood from his usual spot in the tavern and walked outside seeing a flurry of movement. People seemed to be panicking, was this another attack by that god thing? unconsciously he looked to the sky but all that stared back was the ice blue of the mountain sky. It did not take him long to see a worried Lileana ordering her people about. It only took him a few strides to get to her, it did not miss his notice that she had a map of The Storm Coast spread out in front of her on a makeshift wooden table.

"What's happening?" he asked, trying to avoid running into people as they ran past, handing what must of been reports.

Lileana looked at him he was taken aback this is the first time he had seen the almighty spymaster look uneasy, he could see the water building up at the corner of her eyes. He doubted she would ever cry in public but anyone could tell that she was trying to hold it back the best she could.

Ringing her hands nervously Lileana motioned for Bull to step aside. Looking around to make sure she was not overheard she explained in a hurried breath, "We have just received word that the Inquisitor has been badly injured on the coast." Another piece of paper was put in her hand she quickly nodded for the soldier to leave, "Apparently she fought a dragon and was injured badly, she is still unconscious according to Cole, she is on her way back here as quickly as they can move." with a worried glance she turned back to the map.

Bull could not believe what was being said. This had to a nightmare… no more of a cruel joke. However he just had to look up and notice all the worried faces hurrying to their duties, this was no joke and definitely no nightmare, that stupid woman had gone and got herself injured. Cursing he grabbed her arm, "Where are they?!" he growled.

"A few miles out." she pointed to the map showing a small road. Bull knew it, they had travelled that way when following Solas' guidance.

Turning without saying a word Bull grabbed his equipment and strode across to the stables, grabbing his stead he made his way to the main gate. Cullen could still be heard shouting orders, he didn't need to tell the man where he was going Bull knew from the nod he was given that Cullen knew his intentions. "Solas." Bull stated seeing the mage making his way down the stone stairs.

"On my way." Solas replied placing his staff onto his back in one swift movement.

It seemed only a matter of moments before both him and Solas were making their way to the party. "Trust that woman to do this." Bull cursed once again, nudging his horse to go faster.

"Only she could discover a dragon." Solas pondering out loud. Of course this sounded exactly like Tama. He had been taken back by her questions regarding his travels in the fade. At first he thought she had been evaluating him, as Cassandra had done but then when he mentioned old battlefields he saw the childlike wonder in her eyes, she had been genuinely interested in his travels and studies. A number of times he had noticed her carrying or reading books on old lore and beasts especially dragons. He could not stop himself from rolling his eyes as the last thought crossed his mind.

Bull still could not bring his mind to process what was happening. A dragon! he was going to tell that woman exactly how much of a fool she was, then again where the hell were the others whilst she was trying to play the mighty warrior. Cursing once again Bull could not stop himself from thinking about maybes or if's … if only he had been there? maybe if she had an ounce of sense in that thick ox skull.

"According to reports Dorian has stabled her as much as he could but of course he is no healer." Solas spoke breaking Bull's train of thought, he could only nod in agreement. All of them were going to get one hell of a lecture from him when he reached them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry i did not post the past two days I have been ill and this part needed a lot of editing. So hopefully you enjoy this longer chapter. And once again thank you for all the views and follows :)**

"Sparkler take a break will you?" Varric asked watching as Dorian once again tried to ease Tama's pain. Unfortunately no matter where he stopped her from bleeding there was another, nastier wound waiting to reopen. Varric had noticed the mages' shaking hands. Dorian had not slept for over two days, staying at her side doing all he could. However Varric knew it would not do any of them any good if Dorian collapsed as well.

"Varric is right Dorian, rest, we can make it to Skyhold through the night. Everyone is waiting for our arrival" Blackwall handed the raven's letter to Dorian who seemed to gaze at it like it was a foreign object. It had only been by chance that Blackwall had noticed a crow circling above them.

"Right Sparkler … come on." Varric urged him to stop, he knew that at any time it would not take the mage any kind of strength to knock his arm off and tell him where to go, but even so it worried him that Sparkler was no longer making any quick jibes or protests at being led away from his patient's side.

Dorian readjusted his seat on his horse, looking over the Tama with a worried look as he saw her seemingly lifeless body stretched across her own horse. Gazing at his now shaking hands, he was low on mana, maker he could not remember the last time he had made himself become so low, but he could not stop the need to help her. It was all he and Varric could do was to stand a distance away and watch the fight unfold as he cast his spells and Varric shot his arrows and then at the moment of triumph. He scowled as he remembered watching her body fly through the air as if it was nothing and the next thing watching and hearing her gasp for air as blood fell from her mouth.

Blackwall had given her all their supplies of healing tonic but it just didn't seem enough, why had he not paid any attention when it came to healing he thought running a still shaking hand through his tangled hair. His eyes stung from not sleeping, how could he when every so often she would cry out in pain, reopening her wounds as she tossed and turned as if the horse itself was bucking her from beneath him, a fever taking its full grip on her.

Looking to the sky Dorian sent up a silent plea, hopefully they would arrive soon he did not know how much strength he had left in him.

After what seemed like days Bull sat straighter in his saddle as he noticed a figure appearing on the horizon. However as they approached closer the dread seemed to build with every echo of the horses' hoofs against the earth beneath them.

Bull let out a sigh of relief as he noticed Varric come into view, but his delight was short lived, it seemed the small dwarf had aged from the last time he had seen him. No longer was he smiling or joking, now his face was furrowed with worry and lack of sleep.

Urging his horse forward Bull hurried towards Varric, who seemed to have a small smile as a welcome when he too noticed them in front of them.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes." Varric smiled a weak smile before turning and watching as shortly behind him followed by a very exhausted looking Dorian and to his right Blackwall appeared leading what was Tama's horse. Bull sat unmoving as terror ran through him, there she was, lying across her horse when normally she would have been riding in front of the group with confidence.

"How is she?" Solas asked, knowing that Bull did not want to ask the question as he lead his horse closer to Tama.

"Not good. She is hanging in there as much as we can tell." Varric murmured, he could not take his eyes of Bull. He had seen that look before … it reminded him of Hawke.

"Big guy … I would give it a few minutes … she isn't good." fighting back the tears he watched as the concern began to be buried onto Bull's face even more, he could see him weighing up the options. "Let us give them some space big guy." Varric spoke softly as he placed a hand on Bulls arm.

Solas stopped in his steps as he noticed the body on the bed, it seemed that she had become so small if that was even possible for a Qunari to seem small in the first place. Pulling up his sleeves he began another long day of healing.

Had it been hours? days? No. It felt like months. Bull wiped his face with a weary hand he could not stop glancing back at her window, every so often you could make out the shadows of people inside. The last time he had actually laid eyes on Tama was after he had hurried through Skyhold as he cradled her, softly cursing underneath his breath.

However as soon as her body hit her bed everyone was ordered out and only the mages and healers were allowed in the room.

At first everyone had sat in silence within the great hall. Looking up every so often when the sound of rushing feet would pass them. It seemed there was an endless rhythm of healers rushing with bandages, tonics and other concoctions but no matter how hard one of them tried to get information they were shut down and told to wait.

Everyone seemed to finally go back to their daily tasks as the days drew out. All though none of them showed their enthusiasm whilst doing them. Bull had decided to take a seat outside of the tavern and just watch the people pass by. Some would stop and mutter between each other, others would stand and stare as he had done many times to her window. However one day it seemed his and everyone else's' waiting had ended.

The sound of soft footsteps approached him, rubbing his face Bull looked up and noticed a very tired and pale Solas heading his way. "She is stable my friend." Solas seemed to whisper not wanting to curse their luck, placing his pale elf hand on the Bull's large shoulder he repeated himself once again, "She is not lost Bull. We have stabled her."

It took a few minutes to actually register what Solas had said, however when he looked up he noticed Solas smiling softly. Standing up Bull offered his seat to the tired elf. No other words were exchanged between the two of them, there was no need. Both of them new they had all just been through the most emotional battle to date.

"Then Hawke walked into the compound like she owned the place …" Varric stopped his story his voice making the room even more silent as Bull joined them. He had taken it upon himself to stay in the corner and tell stories, it was his way to handle these type of situations.

"Big guy." he nodded and watched as Bull walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed, brushing some of her loose hair from her eyes. The movement was so gentle that Varric sat forward a little, he never thought he would see the day that Bull could be gentle, the guy could be mistaken for thunder if he even tried to tip toe.

"I still can't believe it… a fucking dragon." Varric sighed rubbing his stubble in thought.

Bull's laughter caught him off guard, "Only she could stumble upon a dragon." Turning he noticed Varric standing about to leave/

"Stay. For some reason she likes your stories" Bull muttered pulling the small blanket around her further.

Clearing his throat Varric sat back and continued … "Where was I? .. Ah yes so Hawke walks into the compound like she owns the place. You should have seen the Arishok's face when this small human female stared him down. I think he was about to lay an egg."

Bull and Varric both laughed as the mental image assaulted them. Bull had heard stories about this Hawke and he knew only a fool would stare down an Arishok, especially when they were in a qunari camp.

A small cracked voiced cut through their laughter "That would be one hell of an egg" it was followed by a groan as movement began to take place on the bed.

"I know that bright eyes but his face…. wait … did she?" he looked to Bull who was sitting staring back at him, it was only the small movement from the bed that drew their eyes apart.

"Why do I smell like rotten nugs." she grimaced, settling further into the fur blankets beneath her.

"Tama!' Bull roared standing up knocking the roof of her bed with his horns.

"Not so loud!." she pulled the blanket over her head, "Bull shh it is too early."

Varric stood confused was she actually … no it was from lack of sleep he was hallucinating however confirmation soon arrived as Bull pulled the blanket off her and was met with furious set of bright eyes.

"Bull! Give it back!" at her weak attempt of trying to move she grimaced, rolling her eyes she lay back further into the bed, "Why do I feel like I have been going round for round with a dwarf."

"Try a Dragon bright eyes." Varric chuckled placing a hand on her shoulder, he walked past both her and a still shell shocked Bull and left them to it, it would only be a few moments before curses were going to be thrown across the small space between the two.


	11. Chapter 11

Bull stood still holding the blanket in his hands, it took him a moment to notice her grimacing again as she tried to move, "Stupid woman." he growled pushing her back down onto the bed, and laying the blanket on her which she seemed to happily snuggle into making him smile. "Shit you scared us real good." he rubbed his face once more, "I thought … we all thought you were gone."

Tama kept her eyes closed but she could feel the tears coming on as she listened to his voice. How she had missed that idiots voice, the deep rumble as he explained what everyone had been thinking. "I am sorry." she sniffled turning her head away from him, grimacing once again as she felt the pain in her body run through her.

"Tama." his voice drew her back she opened her soakened eyes and smiled weakly. "Why the hell did you go fight a dragon?" had she been fighting a dragon? … wait she had, yes, it was coming back to her, they had been fighting when it had kicked, then the next thing she remembered was stumbling into the darkness.

"What can I say." she tried to shrug her shoulders but hissed as she felt the bandages rub against what must of been raw flesh. "I needed a bigger challenge than you." that earned her a chuckle which she could not help but smile at.

Bull chuckled as he watched her smile, here she was slowly returning back from the dead and she was already working that sharp tongue of hers. Shaking his head he traced his finger along the path of a stray tear which had escaped. He could feel her shake underneath his touch, her skin still warm from what he guessed was a fever.

"Bull I…" before she could finish there was the sound of hurried footsteps entering the room, making Bull sit back when all he wanted to do was touch her and make sure she was not going to leave.

"Maker's breath Tama." Dorian practically ran over grinning, "Don't ever do that again woman! Or so help me I will become a typical tevinter, blood magic and all."

"But Dorian blood on your silks tut tut."

"Exactly!." he swiped at his wild hair before pulling a chair to the opposite side of her bed and sat down, putting his hand on her brow, "I never want to age like that ever again. You hear me."

Bull could only roll his eyes. Dorian and Tama had really hit it off. At first it had puzzled him after all they were both complete opposites. However after a few outings about he noticed that they both shared the same sense of humor, and they both knew the best insults to throw at anyone who deserved them.

"Also." Dorian grinned, "We can not have this handsome fellow gloomy all the time." Bull was about to protest when he heard Tama laugh, he grinned mostly to himself so she thought he was handsome.

"Please do not make me laugh anymore." Tama pleaded as pain went up her sides.

She smiled as Dorian and Bull went on with the banter, she was happy she was no longer stumbling in the darkness but most of all she had awoken with him there.

 **A short chapter here. However I am currently editing the next one so I will be able to post two chapters today for you awesome people :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Think we can get Rocky to blast a hole in the roof?" Tama asked still lying there, still fighting against the pain as her injuries healed.

"That is not wise … on so many levels." Solas sighed as he began healing again. He was happy that she had awoken, it had been two days since Varric came running out of her room with the news. It was a good sign, however only him and Dorian had witnessed the full extent of her injuries and the color of the bruises were ever apparent underneath the freshly clean bandages. He could only offer a short amount of relief it was now up to her own body and time to heal and by the way she kept trying to move they were both in for a long journey. "Tama will you stop moving."

Sighing dramatically Tama gave up her attempt of moving, she wanted to be walking about, admiring her kill, listening to the muffled conversation going on outside, the sound echoing up from the great hall, hell she would give anything just to be able to sit up. She noticed Solas looking at her, averting her eyes she concentrated on the window to the side of her head.

"Still not sleeping?" his question was merely whispered between the space between them but she could only shake her head, feeling her face become hot she would not cry again. "You need to rest, I can give you something to help." she smiled a weak smile before shaking her head they had both given her more then enough of their resources. However that was not her main fear, sleep might mean going back to the darkness, to that place. She could feel herself shiver as her mind brought back the images of her dreams. No. Once she was up and about she could concentrate on something else to occupy her sleeping mind.

Standing Solas brushed his robes before leaving her once again. It had troubled him that she was not sleeping, two days without it and he was already seeing the signs. He had made sure that once he had settled for the night that he had placed the necessary wards, fed the spiders and travelled with Cole, searching for a sign of her. But. She was not sleeping so there was only so much he could do. At first it had not bothered him that he could not feel her sleeping mind, he had thought it was just her exhaustion taking hold, leading her into a deep sleep but there was not even a ripple of that. The fade was quiet when it came to her, she had definitely not been sleeping.

Frowning to himself he made his way back to his room in the tower, sitting he let another sigh escape him. How long since he had sighed this much? he thought before he felt the ever presence of Bull staring at him.

"How is she?" he asked and Solas could only rub a hand across his brow. Everyone had noticed the heightened concern when it came to Tama from Bull. It had took all of them from stopping him from marching back up to Tama and beating some sense into her.

Hearing Bull shuffle next to him Solas brought his thoughts back to the present, "As always she is trying to move when I say not too." he heard the snort from Bull, "Also it seems she can not sleep, however I think it is more of the won't sleep and not the can not sleep." Solas watched as Bull took in the information. He guessed that the Qunari knew himself and Dorian had been keeping information from him, but it was for the best. If Bull knew the extent of her injuries hell would come to Skyhold.

"I will have a word with her." Bull stated looking to his boots, "If I have too I will hold her down while you or Dorian put her to sleep." he could not help but smile as he noticed Solas shaking his head. They both had gotten to know each other over the past few days, he felt closer to everyone well … everyone except he frowned when he caught himself once again thinking of her.

It had become a sort of ritual for members of the group to come sit with her for a few hours. This time it was Dorian's. Tama noticed that the mage looked a lot better over the past few days, slowly he was becoming more himself which Tama was thankful for.

"So my dear, any news?" Tama could only roll her eyes as she watched him taking his usual seat, "Now now don't be a spoil sport."

"Aren't we cheerie this morning." she noticed a small blush on his cheeks appear, "Ok spill tevinter what happened?"

She saw his grin and she knew. He had put his claws into a certain Skyhold kitten. Tama could only chuckle as Dorian began recounting how the commander kept visiting him, actually making conversation. Small school girl things that seemed to have made this mage all lovey eyed and smitten.

"And here I am on my death bed." she dramatically wiped her hair from her face earning her a playful slap from Dorian.

"Inquisitor?" both turned as they noticed the sister standing at the top of the stairs.

"I shall leave you my dear. Do not go fighting dragons again without me." she smiled as Dorian winked and left her with the very young looking sister.

"Can I help you sister?" Tama slowly tried to sit up but gave up shortly after a shot of pain ran through her ribs.

"I wanted to talk to you." Tama nodded slowly but it was when the hairs on her arm started to stand up that she felt the uneasiness rolling off the sister. Watching her closely as she took Dorian's previous seat Tama waited for the young woman to speak.

Clearing her throat the woman began to speak, "We have noticed you have refused a blessing inquisitor." The woman sat straighter in the seat making Tama feel vulnerable. "The maker would want his injured children to be blessed, to allow healing." The woman reached for Tama's hand who recoiled as if she was a demon.

"I have mages for healing." Tama frowned, "Plus you all already have more than enough work looking after the refugees." she tried to smile, but failed as she noticed the woman was not going to buy this excuse. Tama began shuffling the sheets trying to sit up straighter however suddenly a hand was on her shoulder pushing her down.

"Please inquisitor. Our saviour needs to be blessed. After all who knows what demons could be inside you."

"EXCUSE ME!" That was it Tama no longer held back her anger, this sister was stepping way over her boundary.

The woman's face was inches away from her's, Tama could see the fear, anger, devotion in the woman's eyes as she tried to push her away. "Listen to me. Andraste did not die by the flame so that the unholy, the unclean could lead us into danger."

"Who is unholy!?" Tama could not believe her ears, "Who is unclean!?" she snarled biting back the need to punch the woman as she continued to speak. Tama watched as the woman pulled away and began pacing talking at speed.

"Why of course mages." she noticed the anger on the woman's face that made Tama's vein run with fire, however it was the next statement that made her wish she had use of her body, "And of course Qunari. You are all lost souls. We shall lead you onto the righteous path my dear Inquisitor, no longer will you live like a heathen."

Suddenly with warning Tama was up on her feet, her hold tightening on the woman's soft human neck. Bringing the woman's face nose to nose Tama ignored the pain radiating throughout her body and snarled, "I am no heathen human. Don't you dare come in here with your accusations or righteousness." her grip tightened as the woman tried to answer back, "If you speak one more word of that crap to me." she narrowed her eyes making sure the woman knew her threat was true, "I will make sure you witness how much of a heathen I can be."

The woman could only whimper in terror and pain as the inquisitor tightened her grip on her throat making her gasp and claw for air. Before Tama could register she felt her body being held down, she cursed and punched at the force.

" Parshaara Tama. Parshaara!"


	13. Chapter 13

Her body was screaming in protest the weight seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as she struggled to break free. "Get off me!" she snarled trying to punch the large ox man on top of her.

"Oh I do not think so princess." Bull snarled back pinning her arms above her head. He craned his neck to see what was happening elsewhere in the room. Every sound was drowned out by Tama's persistent cursing and threats of ending life, however he sighed a quick relief as he noticed the sister being helped by a servant elf. "Take her away." he commanded watching as they both tripped over their own feet whilst trying to leave the room.

He turned his attention back to the still struggling inquisitor beneath him, "You going to calm down now?"

After a few minutes of heavy breathing being passed between the two Bull made the mistake of loosening his grip slightly and of course Tama took that opportunity to put her full force behind a headbutt earning her a delightful thud as their foreheads and horns clashed and also seeing the almighty Bull scream out in pain as he fell backwards.

"Bastard!" she growled whilst climbing to her feet, steadying herself she left a still cursing Bull on his ass and began dressing herself in her riding gear.

"What the hell Tama!" he snarled, he could already feel the bruise forming squinting between the shots of pain radiating throughout his skull he spoke once again, "Where the hell are you going!?"

Sighing Tama tied her hair behind her head and glared at him. "Leaving." she stated before moving to the chest which sat at the bottom of her bed grabbing as many tonics, poisons and balms.

"You are kidding right?" he groaned bracing himself against the wall as he pulled himself up. He had to admit it to himself that was one hell of a headbutt, a small part of him was impressed. Then of course he noticed the amount of stuff she was packing, this wasn't going to be the usual, "I'll be back in a few." kind of leaving, this was running away. Tama turned glaring once again. "You have one crazy episode and you are running away?" he still couldn't believe it there she was standing ready to leave.

Tama rubbed a shaking hand through her hair untangling a few strands from its tie. "I…" she bit her lip as she noticed him looking at her, no he was staring at her in shock. Tightening the straps which held her daggers she spoke once more, "I can't do this Bull. I've tried … I really have tried." she stretched out her arms trying to shake off the ache of her body, "Everything is too much. This Andraste shit!" she snarled, "This Herald shit! I can not take it." she turned to leave but as she reach the top of the stairs she turned back at a still shocked Bull, "I'm sorry." she whispered as she walked out of her room, through the great hall and out of Skyhold.

 **So this has taken a turn i did not expect. However this is not the end :) things are about to get very interesting. Thank you once again for all the views :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Seven days …. Seven days after she had left Skyhold. None of them had suspected a thing as they saw her passing them either in the hall or throughout the courtyard. They had all thought she was on one of her leisurely rides and would be back before nightfall, but then that came and went, and another, and another.

Cassandra slammed her fist into the wooden table in frustration. Where the hell had she disappeared too. Sitting down with a thud she could only gaze down at the crumpled old map which lay before her. They had searched everywhere, everywhere you could search without the common folk noticing. Taking the last drink of wine from her goblet, Cassandra stood straightening the sword on her side, she was going to talk to that sister once again.

Sitting in the opposite corner Varric studied the sister who sat on the other side of the small room. Frowning he studied her further in quiet contemplation. Of course Cassandra had questioned the poor woman to near death but still the sister kept quiet. Rubbing his chin he saw the shift of uneasiness of the sister as booted footsteps walked past the closed door.

"Well this is awkward." his voice broke through the silence echoing across the room, earning him a small nod from the sister who was now looking down at her feet. Shuffling in his seat getting more comfortable, "So sister … you do realise that seekers are not the type of people to let something go." He noticed she had begun playing with her fingers. Even he knew, from his own experience that Cassandra is one hell of a force when she got her mind on something. Once again they fell into silence.

"Ah my dear Cassandra."

"Dorian." she nodded noticing how the mage fell into step with her. After a few footsteps further she could not help but ask, "Going some where?"

"I thought I would speak to the sister." and there it was Dorian's charming, I will have my way, smile.

Cassandra could not bring herself to argue with him, she was already fighting off the ongoing headache that she had been suffering the past seven days. Making their way to the small room where the sister was, Cassandra noticed that the towers were slowly being repaired. She could not help but smirk as she remembered the very animated debate between Josephine and Tama as they discussed designs.

Approaching the door she could hear movement inside, looking over her shoulder she looked to Dorian who just nodded before both made their way into the room.

"Ahh Seeker … Speak of the devil." Varric grinned whilst nodding to Dorian who was busy inspecting the small space they had entered.

"Well isn't this charming." he smiled at the sister who was not making a move to look at any of them, smoothing out his robes, he sat down next to the sister when he noticed she moved a little away from him.

Sighing, Cassandra pinched her temple as she spoke, "Please sister … this is becoming tiresome, we need to know what happened between you and the inquisitor." Still the woman remained silent.

"Now my dear sister." Dorian crossed his legs whilst twisting his body slightly to face the silent sister, "How many days has it been? Locked up in this room. Do not worry I doubt the seeker here will feed you to the hounds." They all noticed the sister look up in horror, there was the reaction they needed.

"I will admit. I have considered it. This childish game needs to stop." Cassandra spoke matter of factly and crossed her arms meeting the sister's eyes.

Swallowing nervously, the sister rubbed her hands against her robes before she began speaking, "I did not harm the inquisitor. All I wanted to do was give her Andraste's blessing." She looked to each of them.

"So you are telling me .." Cassandra began, "That the inquisitor choked you to near death because you wanted to give her a blessing?" Something was not right. The voice in her head was warning her to tread carefully, the sister would not look this scared if she was telling them the whole truth.

Nodding the sister looked to Varric who only provided a small smile from his corner. "There must have been more." Dorian spoke making the sister turn her full attention to him. "You know she would have killed you." Dorian admitted tapping his fingers against his staff, "Heavens we could be attending your funeral now." he added earning him a scowl from Cassandra, however his tactic had worked before they knew it the sister was standing speaking animatedly with her hands, she began recalling the conversation between herself and the inquisitor.

"Unclean!?" Cassandra spoke it was only Varric's hand on her arm that was holding her back. Even he could not believe his ears as the story unfolded from the sister's lips. Turning to leave she turned back to the sister, "The inquisitor will decide your fate when she returns." and with that she left, shortly followed by Varric.

"Well well …" Dorian stood dusting his robes once more, "Someone has been a very bad sister." he smirked walking past the sister, he spoke over his shoulder, "So it is not only mage's you seem to think are unclean." he noticed her shiver as the temperature of room began to become cold, "You are very luck my dear, let us hope your luck doesn't run out when she returns." and with that he left the sister in the room, locking the door behind him. Gazing down at the key in his hand he could only imagine what Tama had thought. Sighing he began walking to his room, hopefully Solas and Cole will find some trace of Tama.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been recovering from illness but also I have been rearranging a few plots I want to include in the story. Thank you for all the views and favourites :D you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy and I will frequently be uploading once again. -**

A figure sat in the corner of the small empty tavern, their head hung low as a hood covered the rest of their features. However it was quite evident that this person was no human. Glancing nervously to the figure the inn keeper cleared his throat before placing yet another mug of ale in front of the figure hovering for a moment to see if any conversation was to had but he was only welcomed by another silver coin being pushed across the table between them.

Pulling the ale more towards her, Tama gazed quietly watching the ripples run through the foam of the ale. She had no clue where she was, if she was even still in Thedas. Sighing she rubbed her tired eyes, how long had she been riding? It was easy to lose count, if she could she would have continued to ride to the other side of the world, however when Dusty started to wobble on his hooves she thanked the heavens when a small tavern came into view. Tama could not help but smile softly as she recalled the moment she named her ride, everyone else had given theirs' names seemingly straight away, but it had taken her all this time and of course running away from the shit storm she had left to finally name her steed.

Taking a sip of the ale she wiped her mouth against her sleeve as some escaped from her lips. Her eyes burned again, wiping them once more she bit her lip as she realised this was not the burning from being tired, no this was from wanting to cry. No. She had left them. They were more than capable of running things themselves. Taking another drink she could not help her mind from wandering back to Skyhold, her friends and to a certain big idiot.

"You stayin' the night love?" a soft aged voice spoke.

Looking up Tama noticed the old woman was actually speaking to her. Tama smiled softly, "If there is room?" she replied, thankful her accent was not as pronounced as when she first started to speak in the common tongue.

"Of course love." the woman smiled, "No others here. Can have the big room if ya want." That made Tama chuckle, it was quite evident that the tavern did not get as many customers as it was seemed to have been built for. Before she could answer the woman seemed to let out a deafening roar, "Fergus! Get that beef on the stove, we got us a guest!" Tama could only watch as the woman walked away, humans still baffled her. One moment they seemed vulnerable, weak then out of nowhere they bounce back. Going back to her drink, Tama sat back and watched the woman hurrying along busying herself with tasks for the evening meal.

The scratching of ink against paper could only be heard through the bedchamber as Varric hurriedly scribbled a message. Folding it down into a small square he hurried himself to the tower. Luckily Ileana had given him permission to use the messenger birds for his business ventures however at this moment he was using them for a more important purpose. Shushing the birds as they made sure his entrance was known, he placed the message onto the smallholding on the bird's foot and watched it fly away on its normal route through the skies of Thedas. Turning Varric sent a silent pray up to the heavens, looking back he watched the bird disappear in the distance. "Hopefully Hawke will find a way." he muttered quietly to himself as he made his way back to his chamber.

"You are not searching far enough." Bull snarled as he watched Solas and Cole prepare for another night of venturing the fade, "Hell take me." he stood up to his full height, his voice seeming to bounce off the walls surrounding them, "I will help."

Solas could only sigh in defeat as once again, like previous nights, he found himself battling Bull. "Do I have to repeat myself everytime." he frowned, leaning on his staff as he watched Bull pace back and forth, "I have explained and I shall explain again. You can not search the fade like myself and Cole are able too." that earned him a growl from an already annoyed Bull, "Listen." Solas pleaded once more, "It is quicker with just me and Cole. Plus we do not want you attracting demons." He rubbed at his temple as a small headache made it's appearance.

"Solas is right Bull. We are quicker. We will find her." Cole tried to reassure him. He could feel the pain radiating from Bull, from all of them. Everyone was suffering their own kind of pain at Tama leaving and of course the spirit was not going to let them suffer. He had to find Tama. He had to find his friend.

Throwing his arms in the air in defeat Bull stormed out of the tower, slamming the door behind him which made the whole room shake. "We will find her won't we?" Cole spoke quietly looking to Solas.

"We will. Even if it is a small trace, we will find something."

The humming of a voice filled the room making Tama growl in frustration as she buried her head further into the animal furs on the bed she was sleeping. She could not help but smile at herself as the humming stopped, however that was short lived as once again the humming returned, louder and more out of tune.

"I did not call for a bard." Tama growled turning over trying to mentally get away from the annoying humming.

"I am better than any bard." she heard the humming voice return before resuming the awful attempt at humming a tune.

Growling Tama opened her eyes and stared out of the window she was now facing. It was still dark outside but she could just make out the start of the morning light trying to peek through the night sky. The humming intensified. "I will shove my foot down your throat in a moment." she rolled her eyes as she heard a rich chuckle break the humming.

Sighing she turned over and stared at the person sitting in the corner, seemingly relaxed as their sword lay to at their side. The clothing she noticed looked a little weathered, bringing her eyes further up she noticed that it was also followed by a weathered looking face.

"You look like nug shit." she smirked before forcing herself to sit up and begin dressing.

The figure shrugged before also standing and brushing the dust from their clothes. "So .. funny thing happened." the figure noticed they had Tama's full attention from the glare that was sent their way. "So I was walking, enjoying my solitude when all of a sudden I hear of an ox man staying here."

"You were just walking?" Tama raised an eyebrow in slight confusion whilst tightening the daggers to her side, "You are not one for walking Hawke."

There was the remarkable laughter of Hawke. The woman found a reason to laugh at absolutely anything. Even when it seemed to she was about to face death. "Yes. I walk Tama. You know the thing you do when you move one foot in front of the other." Hawke grinned as Tama growled her acceptance as she walked past and began leaving the inn. Catching up Hawke place a hand on Tama's shoulder. "Anyways back to my story." They both fell into step together as Hawke continued, "So of course I naturally had to come to slit your throat, but then I saw those two adorable ears and I knew it was you."

Tama turned in surprise and embarrassment as Hawke continued to ramble. "You do know you have the cutest ears and horns I have ever seen."

 _This is punishment._ Tama thought looking up to the sky in defeat.

"Anyways … Where are we off too?"

"No where." Tama replied stalking her way to the stable where Dusty stood, once again covered in dust from head to toe.

"But aren't you doing that herald thingy." Hawke grabbed the own reins of her horse before jumping into the saddle, "I did not get the technicals of it. Varric kept it simple, bless his little stone heart." Hawke could not help but grin as she remembered her best friend and partner in crime.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting on a throne, being bored to death?" Tama replied back, noticing the odd shuffle Hawke did before seemingly pushing her horse forward with force. Something was amiss …. Shaking her head Tama pulled her hood over her horns and brought Dusty into step with Hawke's ride. Both continued on in silence. Both pondering on where the hell they were going.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you once again for viewing, I hope everyone is enjoying, I am slowly getting back into the swing of things. I apologise if this is not following the game plot. -**

The sound of the horn being blown from the top of Skyhold made everyone stop what they were doing from both nervousness but also excitement. Had she returned? Was this another attack? Everyone began running to the walls trying to see what exactly was approaching them. Standing in the middle of the courtyard was Leliana, Josephine and Cullen. All three were huddled together exchanging hurried whispers. Bull stood with his chargers at the ready awaiting any signal for them to get onto the battlements and fight once again. However he notices that Josephine also seems to be ordering the servants who were running around like headless chickens. Placing his battleaxe on his shoulder Bull made his way to the group, something was happening and it did not seem like an attack.

"So .." he frowned as he approached them, "What is the word?" once again he noticed the stressed look on their faces. His heart skipped a beat. Had something happened to Tama? Had she been found? Dead? Alive? questions raced through his mind, catching himself he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and took control of his breathing once again.

"Seems we have visitors." Josephine sighed rubbing her temple as she flicked through the papers in her hands, "Visitors that do not send word." she seemed angered by this. Bull, no, everyone knew that Josephine adored order and proper etiquette and to not follow even the basic rules was unheard of.

A scout came running up to them, a little out of breath he relayed what had been passed through the lines, "Starkhaven banners approach Commander."

"Starkhaven!?" Cullen looked to Josephine who only shrugged her shoulders. "What in the heavens is Starkhaven doing in this area?" frowning he walked away signalling for a number of his men to follow as he began issuing orders. If this was an attack, they would be ready.

Leliana stood with her arms crossed as she began thinking. It was true that it was rare to see Starkhaven banners this far north. As far as the reports were concerned everything had been going smoothly within Starkhaven, especially since Hawke began occupying the place… it was then it struck her, Hawke! "Josephine." she spoke a little hurried, "Have you had any word about Hawke?" Josephine only frowned and shook her head, turning her attention back to her papers.

However before she could continue with this thought the sound of hurried hooves reached their ears as seemingly out of thin air a group of horsemen came rushing into Skyhold. It only took both her and Josephine a moment to notice who was at the head of this group, kneeling both began to greet their guest when they were interrupted.

"Where the hell is that bastard dwarf!" the voice roared, his pale blue eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Your majesty why don't we…" Josephine began but was shushed with a hand as he jumped off his horse and stomped towards them.

"Where the hell is he!?" he growled turning his attention to both Leliana and Josephine.

Bull stood a little back and watched the human curse and scream for the dwarf. Biting the inside of his cheek Bull took his time analyzing the man standing before him. He did not like him one bit, he seemed spoilt and up his own ass. Definitely a noble he thought stopping himself from scoffing out loud.

"Your majesty please…" Josephine pleaded standing once again, "Let us take this to a more private area."

"Fine." he bite through his teeth, "Just make sure that dwarf is there or so help me." he motioned for his men to join him as he and Josephine made their way to the war room.

Varric walked slowly towards the war room even from Josephine's office he could hear the voices from within the other room. Of course he had been warned that a human noble was summoning no actually commanding people that he be present. Straightening his jacket Varric took one last breath before opening the war room door. However the breath he had just taken was soon being forced out of his lungs as he was thrown against the door he had just opening, the familiar feeling of sharp cold steel against his throat, "Sebastien how nice of you to visit." he grinned but he was only welcomed with the steel being pressed further into his throat.

"Cut the bull dwarf. Where is she !?" he snarled bringing his face close to Varric ensuring that the dwarf knew he was not joking.

"First of all I have no clue what you are talking about." Varric put both his hands up in the air hoping the steel on his throat would be soon removed.

Sebastian growled in frustration before embedding the blade into the door at the side of Varric's head. Letting go of the dwarf he paced the room, running his hands through his hair. Taking a deep breath he started once again seeing that Varric had once again gained his composure. "Hawke is missing." he stated out loud making his stomach churn with nervousness once again.

"What the hell chantry boy Hawke can't be missing." Varric stated taking a seat at the war table.

"Well she is." sitting opposite Sebastien looked to Varric before continuing, "I came back from court only to find her no way to be found." pulling out a small note from his jacket pocket he threw it across the table to Varric, "However this was left. From you Varric."

Gazing down Varric frowned. What the hell did you do Hawke? he thought to himself. Trust her to go on a gallant adventure of rescue and most likely violence. Groaning Varric rubbed his temples, "So she had done one of her disappearing acts once again."

"No thanks to you!" an angry voice threw across the table.

"Hey! I do not control Hawke! How the hell was I meant to know she would go off on a rescue mission." Varric threw back.

"A rescue mission for a god damn ox man!" Sebastian stood in anger placing both hands on the table.

"What did you say …" Bull walked forward towards the human. He had stood quietly to the side watching the drama unfold, but once he heard Tama being referred as an ox man he went into automatic mode.

"You heard me! Ox man!" Varric groaned as Sebastien bite back, great, you never knew when to shut up chantry boy he thought.

"Put it away guy's." Varric pleaded putting on his best smile, "Trust me chantry boy you do not want to piss off this Qunari." he placed a small hand on Bull's arm who hesitantly moved back grunting his dislike of the human.

"So .." Josephine spoke clearing her throat, "Our herald and now Hawke are missing. This will be hard to keep quiet." she muttered looking to Lileana who only nodded and left the room. "Where do we start looking?" she gazed down at the worn map laid out on the table before them.

"Oh do not worry Josie." Varric smirked, "If I know Hawke and Tama those two will not be keeping quiet for much longer."

One thing the group did not realise is how quickly that statement would ring true.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know the last time I said there would be more regular updates and I am trying to work it into my schedule at the moment. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I am currently editing the next few chapters, so please enjoy! and thank you for the support 3 -**

No longer counting the days on the road, Tama and Hawke continued on with their leisurely ride throughout Thedas. Occasionally they would notice the crows of the Inquisition flying overhead but never stopping. Luckily they had not run into any of the scouts which Tama knew were scattered throughout Thedas and many undercover reporting back to Skyhold.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Hawke's voice broke through Tama's thoughts causing her to jump a little in her saddle earning her a little whine from Dusty.

"Excuse me?"

Hawke could only chuckle as she saw the confusion on her companion's face, "Another human saying Tama. A penny for your thoughts is a saying when we see someone deep in thought and from the frown on your face you were in another world."

"Human's have so many of these sayings or expressions…" Tama groaned rubbing her the side of her temples, "Where do you think we are?"

Gazing around she noticed Hawke looking just a little lost as well. "Well wherever we are there has to be something or someone somewhere."

Laughing Hawke sat straighter in her saddle, "Never took you as a people person."

"Came with the job." Tama stated before biting her bottom lip. A responsibility that she had ran away from. Tama knew it went everything against what she had been taught, what everything she stood for, everything the Qun stood for. It was when she was about to delve deep into those unsettling thoughts when seemingly out of no where the tops of buildings appeared.

"Well my dear qunari it seems your dreams have been answered." Hawke grinned as she motioned to the buildings slowly appearing taller with every step they took.

Pulling her hood up over her horns, Tama sighed once again, "Let us get this over with." It still puzzled her how people still seemed to cower back when they noticed her horns. It had only took them a few encounters with the small villages on the road to know that it was better for her and Hawke that she cover them. Even though her height was one hell of a give away on that she was Qunari. Tama no longer had the mental strength to debate the strange ways of others especially with Hawke.

Slowly they made their way to the village at the end of the road, the tall building they had seen was as anyone would of guessed a chantry, it seemed the only stone building within the small isolated village. Tama gripped the reins a little tighter as she noticed the small human faces slowly appearing from the darkness of the buildings.

Uneasiness slowly made its way down Hawke's spine as she noticed the villagers slowly appearing as they continued further into the center of the village. Gazing at Tama she could not help but notice how she had lowered her head trying to make herself smaller. Sitting up straighter Hawke did not hide the fact she could see the villagers smiling as sweetly as she could manage she jumped off her horse and slowly lead it towards the towering Chantry building.

Following Hawke, Tama jumped down and pulled her hood further over her face she did not have to look up to feel the stares of the humans watching her.

"Welcome travelers." a voice brought her to a stop looking up she noticed a well fed male smiling from the steps of the chantry as Hawke walked towards him.

"Well hi there." Hawke smiled accepting the chubby hand that was held out to her.

"We do not get many travellers in these parts." the man adjusted his chantry robes, "Please." he motioned for them both to follow him into the chantry as the village slowly began to leave their staring contest of the two new strangers.

Hawke noticed how the friendly brother was casting Tama some dubious looks as she joined them within the chantry, she had no doubt the brother knew exactly what Tama was. _Please don't do anything crazy._ Hawke sent the thought mentally towards the brother, it had not escaped her notice that Tama was still on high alert when it came to strangers especially humans.

"So what brings you this way?" the brother asked as they entered a side room within the hall of the Chantry. Waiting for both of them to enter the room he closed the door and motioned for them to take a seat in front of his desk. Adjusting his robes once more he sat opposite and took a full look at the two sitting in front of him.

"Just travelling." Hawke smiled relaxing herself into the seat. "We did not think there was a village this far out." looking around the room she noticed the stone walls seemed aged and weathered. The corners covered in cobwebs and it had not escaped her notice that there seemed to be a small layer of dust covering all the surfaces within the room.

"Like I said we do not get many travellers through these parts." Shuffling in his seat, he continued, "Excuse my manners I am brother Gus."

"I am Sarah and this is my friend Tama." Hawke smiled, there was no way in hell she was telling anyone her real name, it saved both her and Tama a lot of trouble and time.

"Does your friend not speak?" Gus enquired sitting forward a little trying to get a better look at the other person within the room.

"She is just shy." Hawke chuckled quickly changing the subject, "We are just travellers. I'm sure we can purchase supplies from your village."

Gus continued to look at Tama who remained silent, her left hand clenched as she noticed the soft glowing of the mark underneath her skin. "Of course. Of course." Gus replied, "Even better you are welcome to stay the night if you wish."

"That is too kind." Hawke replied placing her sweetest smile on her face once more. The uneasiness had not left her, she could feel the all too familiar knot beginning to grow within her gut. "Well we best let you get back to your work brother."

"Ahh yes yes, the work of the chantry never rests." Gus chuckled. Standing up he motioned for them to join him, "I will show you the tavern." he smiled watching as both women passed him while leaving the room, he could not help but stare at the back of the shy Tama, she was tall for a woman … for a human woman.

Hearing the door shut behind them both Hawke and Tama continued into the main part of the Chantry, however they did not make it to the large set of doors leading outside when out of no where Tama was forcefully thrown backwards. Her body making a loud thump against the stone floor. "TAMA!" Hawke screamed as she noticed that there was a rope around her friend tightening with every struggle from Tama to get free.


	18. Chapter 18

**I must once again apologise for the time it has taken me to upload this. However I have sat down today and I will be uploading a minimum of 2 chapters, you guys deserve it :) Thank you once again for your support. Please enjoy!**

The wind had been knocked out of her lungs, she could feel them burning, grasping for air to fill them. It was when she was about to stand that she felt the tightening on her throat. Growling with frustration Tama reached up and cursed as she found a rope sitting snugly against her neck. "I would not move." Looking up she noticed Gus holding a blade to Hawke's throat and a very pissed off looking Hawke.

"Now now don't struggle, don't want your friend harmed, do we?." Gus spoke whilst pressing the blade against her throat, "We shall rescue you." he whispered into Hawke's ear earning him a very delightful scoff. He motioned for the others join him. From the darkness appeared a number of people gazing at Tama in disgust as if she was some form of abomination, another holding onto the other end of the rope smiling wickedly as it tightened even more.

"Don't be stupid." Hawke spoke shaking Gus off her, "Do I look like I need saving!?" she spoke rubbing her neck, "Let her go!" she snarled.

"See children." Gus spoke, "This is what happens when we let those things get close." Tama noticed him pointing at her with hatred it was then it dawned on her it could only be her luck. "You see brothers and sisters they brainwash us, pretend to be our friends and then before you know it they have led you away from Andraste's path of light."

Hawke could only stand in disbelief as the words stumbled from the man's mouth. Preaching of hatred rang from the walls as others began to join in with him. But it was not what stop Hawke from kicking his ass, no, it was the look of defeat on Tama as she sat there listening to all the people around her. Hawke's hand lay on the top of her blade but she could not bring herself to grab it, she had never seen a Qunari look like this. They were proud warriors, roaring in the face of death, they never looked like this .. they never look so defeated.

"Come child." Gus placed a hand on Hawke's shoulder, "Let us send word to your family that you have been saved from this animal." It took her a few moments to process a thought before Hawke nodded following the brother out of the chantry. However gazing back she sent a wink to Tama who could only smirk as she was being dragged to another room within the Chantry.

"Do not feel sympathy for it." he continued, "They do not feel like we do. They have no notion of mercy or compassion."

Biting her tongue Hawke could only nod as she went through the plan in her head. "Brother Gus." she queried trying to make herself sound a little shaken.

"Yes child."

"I will have to send a raven to my family. They are far north and it would be quicker." she smiled sweetly and could not believe her luck when changing direction she was lead to the raven's. Accepting the small piece of paper and ink which was handed to her Hawke scribble down a few lines begging for her so called 'family' to come get her.

Handing the paper to Gus she could only chuckle as he enquired, "Big guy?" Gus enquired whilst attaching the letter to a Raven.

"Yes it is the nickname we gave my younger brother." she smiled trying to contain the rage that was slowly building within her. She could easily kill the man in front of her, but then she would have another hundred to get through before she reached Tama and that would give them plenty of time to kill her if they wanted too.

"Family is important child." Gus smiled before handing the Raven to Hawke, "Just whisper the location to the Raven and your family shall receive word swiftly."

Within seconds the Raven was flying above them, making it's way to Skyhold. "Now let us eat." Gus smiled. Hawke gazed up at the sky, _Andraste help us._


	19. Chapter 19

The ache had been building in her knees as she kneeled on the cold stone floor. It had been the pain radiating throughout her arms as they were tied and suspended above her. Tama winced in pain as she tried once more to move and ease the ache within her limbs but it was no use. Looking around she noticed there were no windows within the room, so she could not image how many days had passed, hours? days? weeks? Tama scoffed at her thoughts as she let her head fall in defeat once more. _What was the point in fighting anymore?_ she thought to herself, the thought had been intrusive at first but now it was a pleasant conversation with herself.

Of course it did not matter, she had run away like a scared, proud child from the responsibilities placed upon her.

The familiar scuffling of rodents feet once again met her ears as she was once more distracted from her thoughts. Trying once more to ease the ache in her shoulders Tama hissed as the rope bound around her wrists and neck bit into her skin once more. _What was the point in fighting?_ the thought ran into the front of her mind once more.

Thankfully the idiots above her had not thought to remove her gloves so the mark was still hidden, however it did not take much of her imagination to think on how those idiots would react.

A shiver slowly made it's way down her spine making her cringe as it seemed every single cell within her body was screaming out in protest. Tama knew it was cold within the room she was being held because every so often she was met with her breath hanging within the air in front of her. Closing her eyes she once again tried to fight the pain as another shiver ran through her. Of course she was lucky, from the time away from Skyhold her body had healed, still when she focused hard enough she could see the small scars scattering across her skin from her mighty battle.

Sighing to herself Tama let her head hit her chest and relaxed into the ropes holding her, if that was even possible. _This is the end, no more fighting … no more fighting._

Hawke paced the small taverns room, how long did it take for the raven to reach Skyhold? What day was it? she cursed under her breath as once again she found herself staring outside the small window gazing into the sky hoping for some sort of sign.

She had been stuck in this god for saken crazy place too long. Her mind would always turn back to Tama, poor Tama. Hawke scowled as she felt the tears building up once again within the corner of her eyes. Tama. Her mind went back to her face, the look of pure defeat, she had not even struggled against the weak humans holding her … she had given up.

Running her hand through her tousled hair once more she began pacing the room, her boots making soft thuds against the wooden floor.

' _You have to do something!'_ she shouted to herself mentally, _'Charge in. Kill them. Rescue her.'_ Shaking her head Hawke could not help but laugh at her ridiculous thoughts, of course she could easily cut a number of them down but she had seen the fear in their eyes as they looked upon Tama and knew they would bring her down with them. She was going crazy! This god damn forsaken place was slowly eating away at her.

A small knock sounded upon the door making her jump a little. Brushing the dust of her clothes she tied her hair and practiced her smile, before opening the door… time to act once more.

It was an agonising meal for Hawke all she wanted to do was cut each of their throats, march over to the Chantry and get Tama. But it seemed the others were expecting something as well because everytime she look in an direction she could feel eyes on her, watching her every movement. But it was not time to size up the enemy because the conversation tonight over food was how they were going to deal with the animal within the chantry. Everything from burning to flaying was mentioned. Hawke bit her tongue, _just give me a few minutes Andraste with these scum_ she thought to herself but when she was just about to take the leap into her assault Sebastien's voice would come to mind and remind her that 'Patience is a virtue'.

"Are you ok child?" Gus asked placing a hand on her shoulder, he had noticed that the woman they had rescued from the beast had been more quiet the past few evenings, when he was met with a nod he continued, "Do not worry child. Tomorrow we shall pass judgement."

 _Tomorrow ? …. SHIT!_ Hawke thought trying her best to keep her poker face in place, she could only bring herself to nod once more as the bile began growing in the back of her throat, she had to think of something … those idiots better arrive soon …. time was running out.

 **Will Hawke go crazy and kill them all? Will she be able to think up a daring rescue? Will Skyhold forces arrive? Or is this the end of Tama?**


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of footsteps against the stone floor jolted Tama out of her sleep. _How long had she been asleep?_ It did not matter she still felt she could sleep for another hundred years.

Suddenly the door sprung open in front of her, the light piercing through the cold darkness of the room, making her wince as her eyes protested against the intrusion.

"Come on." a rough voice commanded from the doorway shortly followed by a number of footsteps as the bindings around her hands were cut down, however Tama noticed the bindings were not loosened and the sudden movement had caused the rope to cut more into her skin earning her captures a delightful groan of pain from her lips.

"Aww I think it's hurt." the rough voice mocked grabbing her hair and forcing her face to his, "But don't worry soon we will have you screaming." dropping her head with force Tama stumbled over her own feet as she was forced to follow a number of her captures to the main of the chantry.

It was the shouts and curses of violence that brought Tama out of her haze of confusion, her eyes tried to focus in the things around her but only blurred angry faces stared back at her. It seemed forever that she was paraded around the chantry so everyone could have their turn at throwing insults at the Qunari.

Finally she was dragged to the altar at the end of the large chantry hall, her head was forced to look up as her eyes squinted once more whilst trying to focus.

 _This is it… Finally!_

"Brothers and sisters we are here to show judgement against the unclean, the uncouth of Andraste." Gus' voice bellowed from behind her as other voices rang up to the rafters with agreement. "This creature has refused Andraste's light and guidance. We shall deliver it to the righteous path, for let the maker himself have mercy on this forsaken soul."

 _Just hurry up and kill me you over stuffed priest._

"Of course the maker will not accept such a child unless she screams for mercy!" Tama tried to turn her head when she heard movement from behind her but once again her face was forced to look forward.

It was the movement within the air that caught her attention first before the breaking of leather rope against her skin forced the scream from her lungs. Tama found no time to recover as once more the air crackled before another whip landed on her skin. Biting down on her bottom lip Tama forced herself to swallow down the scream, her back was already burning from the onslaught of whippings, the warmth of blood mixed in with the burning of her skin as one, two, three whips of rope landed once more on her back.

"See children she still defies Andraste even now she does not scream out for mercy."

The air moved once more behind her, bracing herself for another round of whippings she was shocked when it wasn't the snap of the whip against her skin that met her ears, no, it was the horrified screams of the humans surrounding her.

Gus was about to unleash another round of whippings when his hand seemed to be gripped by a steel vice, it was the screams of horror from his congregation that made him look up only to be met with the deep blue glare of another Qunari.

The growl came deep from within Bull as he stood holding the human by his arm, forcing the human closer he could not help but smirk as he saw the once commanding leader now shivering like a child.

Another round of screams travelled to the rafters as soldiers began pouring into the chantry, the sound of their heavy boots echoing with every step, all of them forcing the congregation into the middle of the hall, within moments they were all surrounded.

Tama could not make out which was reality or within her mind when it came to the sounds around her. She was still waiting for the rope to lash out once more, but the fire of the whip was replaced with cold hands on her shoulders and a soft voice, "Tama … Tama…" she recognised the voice …. "Tama please don't hurt anymore." the voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears.

"Cole?" she forced through her dry throat. Squinting her eyes begin to focus as a large hat and pale eyes came into view, "Cole?"

"She is awake." he smiled before wrapping his arms around her.

"Cole." she repeated, it can't be real, she had died … she was in the fade, it had to be. None of the others knew where she was. Yes! That was it! She had died from the combinations of lack of food, water and violent whippings. Tama could feel herself crying with tears of slight joy.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Cole asked still holding onto Tama. He did not want to move his hands from her body. He could feel her pain pulsating through the air but it was the far distant look in her eyes as they watered that worried him.

"Come Tama. Drink." Solas placed the cold tonic bottle to her lips as she drank slowly. "Tama." he frowned when she did not seem to even register his voice speaking her name, kneeling down he placed his hands on the side of her head and let the soft warmth of magic flow through his veins.

"Something is wrong?" Cole asked once more a little more panicked.

"Give her time Cole." Solas went back to concentrating, he was able to drown out the shouts and screams from around him. After a few moments he watched as Tama lifted her head fully and looked at him, it was as if she was seeing him for first time, he could see that she was trying not to cry.

Without warning Cole softly wrapped his arms around her, her eyes still fixed at Solas. "Please don't leave. Everyone is hurting." he whispered over and over resting his head on her shoulder, "I miss you. Bull misses you. Sataareth misses you. Please don't leave."

Tama had to slow her breathing, it wasn't real, she was hallucinating from the pain. This was her punishment for leaving them all. No. It was real. Slowly her eyes began to focus as she saw Solas kneeling in front of her. Feeling the soft warmth of his healing magic made it real. Tama wanted to cry with joy, with fear, with weakness but she couldn't not yet, not in front of those lunatics. It was then she heard Cole pleading softly in her ear, she could not stop herself from smiling softly as she turned her head towards him. She had wronged them all, they had come for her, they had missed her …. it was then it all hit her, they had missed her …. the tears began falling from her eyes as she looked at Solas, after everything she had put them through … they had come to rescue her.

 **Thank you once again for viewing, following and enjoying the story so far. Do not worry this is not the end! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I have not been uploading the past few weeks but real life took control, however Tama is back and the adventure continues. Please enjoy and a longer chapter will be uploaded within the next few days :) Thank you to everyone for their continuing support 3**

After arriving back at Skyhold a few days ago it had puzzled Tama how everyone seemed to fall immediately back into the normal routine, well if anyones routine could be normal when it came to the Inquisition. Swinging her legs over the stone balcony in her room, Tama lazily gazed down at the people below as they scurried about.

None of them had questioned her sudden return. _Why should they?_ Tama scoffed at her thought as she rested her head on her hand watching as a tavern girl hurried between the soldiers hanging around the courtyard whilst they took another break from their practice.

Swinging her leg she could not help to think back on what had happened …. from watching in a daze as Bull dragged a screaming priest from that dreaded Chantry to watching as Cassandra somehow made the whole village turn their eyes to the ground like children as she addressed them.

A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered Cassandra, she was magnificent, after that incident both of them had become closer and Tama had to admit to herself that she now thought of Cassandra as more of a sister than a friend in arms.

Tama allowed herself to once again think back over things when a now familiar smell reached her, making her chuckle to herself before addressing the person she knew was standing behind her, "Sera. More cookies?"

"Pfft. You know you love them." Sera shrugged placing yet another plate of cookies next to Tama on the balcony before jumping up and joining her as they both looked down on the happenings of Skyhold.

Waiting a moment Tama could feel Sera shuffling next to her, _1...2...3…_ she mentally counted before, "I forgive you. For now horn face." Tama giggled as Sera stuck her tongue out at her before turning her attention back to the view below.

"You are improving." Tama smiled whilst taking a bite from the fresh batch of cookie delights.

"Hey! how was I to know you hated Elfroot! Jeez!"

They both burst into a fit of hysterics when recalling the moment Sera had stormed into her room and throwing a plate of cookies at Tama, barely missing her head, then standing there demanding that she ate at least one of them. Of course it was only a matter of moments before Tama took one bite before rushing over to the balcony and retching,

"Don't be a drama queen, we leave that up to our overstuffed mage in silks."

"YOU POISONED …. ME!" Tama shouted before turning back and continuing her retching trying to rid her mouth of the horrid taste of the cookie.

"Poison !? oh yeah sure .. death by cookie!" Tama could only glare over shoulder as Sera burst into hysterics.

"What did you …. put in those?" Tama stood wiping her mouth as Sera stood holding her stomach as she continued to laugh at their mighty Inquisitor. It took Sera another round of the laughing fits before she answered Tama's query.

"Jeez woman it is only Elfroot and a few other things." Sera gazed down at the plate of cookies in thought before grabbing one and taking a bite.

"POISON!" Tama screamed rushing to the wine and gulping down nearly half of the pitcher as yet again another round of cackling laughter met her ears.

Sera jumped down from the balcony dusting off her clothing she turned back to Tama, "Oh Varric says we are all having a shindig at the tavern later and you are our guest of honor."

"Sera…"

"To late horn face!" she ran into the room before poking her head back and giggled as she saw Tama with a defeated look on her face, "Make yourself pretty… no wait. You are pretty enough already just be there."

Before Tama could say another word Sera had disappeared only leaving the sound of her hysteric laughter as it made its way to the main hall at the bottom of the stairs leading from the room. This was just great Tama thought brushing her hair out of her face she sighed in defeat, this was it! She knew it was going to be soon, it had puzzled her that no one had questioned her leaving or her sudden return … however it seemed thanks to Varric she would have to face the music tonight down at the Tavern, she could only hope that everyone had a decent amount of alcohol in their systems and hopefully that would soften at least some of the blow.


	22. Chapter 22

**A toast to Bioware for once again making us laugh, cry and hold our breath! Let us continue this journey.**

The sun had not even began to set when Tama heard the footsteps of someone approaching her quarters, putting her attention back to the paperwork in front of her she could only sit and wait to see who it was. _Please not him … please not him …. anything but him… that big faced horned idiot!_

"Sweetie if you frown any harder it will be impossible to get rid of those lines." Dorian's rich voice travelled across the room making Tama sigh in relief. Looking up she could only smile a little as the mage approached the desk where she was sitting.

All day she had been worrying over what was going to happen tonight. Would they all stand and take turns giving her what they thought? Would they line up and each take a punch? She could handle punches, hell she had fought enough red templars that she could handle a few good punches here and there. However Tama could still not manage emotional punches, hell Cassandra would only have to frown and her stomach would churn with nervousness.

"Enough of that my dear." Dorian clasped his hand on Tama's wrist and softly urged her to stand and leave the dreaded onslaught of Josephine's paperwork, "There is a lot of alcohol with our names on and I can hear them calling me."

Tama could only chuckle as Dorian dramatically swooned at the thought of someone touching his precious wine. Getting up she straightened her clothes out and followed Dorian out of the door and down to the tavern. Every so often she would readjust her clothing was it nervousness? probably but it was also most likely that these were new and it had been the demanding suggestions of Vivienne and Josephine that she began wearing the new clothing.

Lost in her thoughts it took her moment to realise that they were now standing inside the tavern and just as quickly the onslaught of laughing and general merriment reached her ears.

"Ahh bright eyes you finally made it." Varric grabbed her arm and lead her to an awaiting table where she was met with the smiles of her other companions. "Now sit. Drink." A fresh pint of ale was thrust into her hands before she could protest, "Ruffles let's begin." Varric announced taking his own seat at the side of Tama as Josephine began shuffling the cards for a game of Wicked Grace.

"Are you ok Tama?" Cassandra asked peeking over her own cards.

"I … I have never played this.." Tama looked up defeated but was only met with a round of laughter from her companions.

"Sit this round out Inquisitor." Josephine smiled between chuckles, "Once you get the hang of it you can join in." Tama could only nod as the first game of the evening began.

Taking a drink from her tankard Tama noticed that even though they seemed to be only half way through the first game that her drink was empty. As she was just about to stand to grab another round a large hand landed on her shoulder forcing her to sit back down, "I've got this one princess." Bull smirked before setting down another round of drinks which were quickly taken up by everyone at the table.

Nodding her thanks Tama sat a little straighter as Bull decided to take the empty seat next to her. Taking a drink to try and calm her nerves she stole a quick glance at Bull who was speaking to Blackwall about something. He seemed happy and content, maybe even a little drunk however she could see something was bothering him.

"I win!" Josephine smiled grabbing her winnings from the centre of the table.

"I don't believe this." Cullen sighed rubbing his neck before taking a long drink from his tankard.

"Ok." Varric clapped his hands together, "Time for a little break before we break in bright eyes here with her very first game." Tama could only roll her eyes as everyone began to either go the bar, relieve themselves or just to stand up from their seats for a few moments before the next game.

Turning in his seat Bull turned his attention to a very quiet Tama sitting next to him. He watched as she took another deep drink from her tankard before she looked away. Frowning he took a drink from his own before leaning a little to see her face, "Tama." he smirked a little when he saw her jump in her seat, she was nervous about something.

"Bull." Another sip of ale.

"Tama."

"Bull."

"Tama."

Tama scowled before turning to him giving him her full attention, "Bull." she spoke again staring at him, she took another drink when she noticed him smirking like a fool. She had fallen into his trap again .. _damn it!_

"Now now calm down." Bull chuckled as he saw her scowl and yet again take another drink, "I am going to have to catch up." He smirked once more as he noticed her tankard was once again empty. Sitting back he took up his own drink and gulped the ale down as if it was water. Tama could only stare at him, she was about to stand and get another round when once again she was forced to sit back down. "My round. Think we have to get something stronger." Bull put on his best smile before walking towards the bar.

She could only watch as he walked to the bar for another round of drinks. Clearing her throat she looked around and noticed she was alone at the table. The merriment was still continuing around her making her smile softly to herself. Gathering the cards that were scattered around her she turned her attention to the deck of this so called game of Wicked Grace. Of course Tama had heard Varric boasting about past games he had won or over hearing the odd recruit complain that they had lost their weekly earnings from a game. However it still puzzled her, there seemed to be so many rules and hands to play, sighing she rubbed her temple and placed the cards back down in front of her, just in time to see Bull return to his seat next to her.

"Now this is a drink!" he laughed grabbing his tankard and Tamas he began to pour the deep red liquid into the bottom and chuckled when he saw Tama's face.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." she whispered.

"Oh it is princess." Bull placed the drink in front of her and waited for her to take hold of the drink.

"Where did you get this?" Tama asked gazing down transfixed as the light of the fire bounced of the liquid as it mixed in the bottom of her tankard.

"Your little trophy from the coast and it helps to know a certain dwarven bartender who knows how to mix one hell of a drink."

Tama unconsciously licked her lips as she brought the drink up to her lips.

"We need to toast." Bull placed his hand on top of her drink stopping her enjoying her drink, moving his seat closer to her, he turned to face her and brought his drink up which was quickly followed by her's. "To killing things … To dragon's… To being the most badass army in Thedas."

Tama could only laugh before joining in, "To dragon's and to The Iron Bull!"

"Oh hell yeah! To The. Iron. Fucking. Bull!" his voice roared as both of them took a deep drink of the liquid before coughing as the burn reached the back of their throats. Laughing Bull could not help but grin, "Nothing like a drink of Dragon's Breath to get the evening going."

"Another?" Tama chuckled already pouring yet another round for Bull.

"This is going to be a good night." Bull laughed before downing yet another drink.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the support :)**

Slowly everyone began to return to the table and take up their seats, Tama and Bull were still recovering from the burning of the last drink of Dragon's blood. Earning them both some odd looks from a number of their companions.

"What have I missed?" Varric queried, stroking his stubble as he settled down and began shuffling the deck of cards.

Tama could not speak and could only nod towards the bottle with the deep red liquid sitting proudly in the middle of the table.

Bull could only laugh as he noticed Tama recovering slowly from what could've been their third or fourth drink, it was easy to lose count especially when his attention was always drawn to her. "Here have a drink." he grabbed the bottle and began pouring everyone a drink, earning him a small amused scowl from Tama who however accepted the drink without any protest.

Tama giggled as she saw everyone take their drinks, turning to Bull she could only blush as he gave her a mischievous wink before drowning his own drink, following in his suit Tama coughed a little once more as the alcohol hit the back of her throat.

"Maker! what …. is …. that…" Cullen coughed through his words, his eyes watering at the corners.

"This is not alcohol." Cassandra protest slamming her tankard down whilst trying to hide her own fits of coughing.

"Dragon's Blood." Tama spoke, her throat recovering a lot quicker then the first drink she took.

"A Qunari speciality." she continued before motioning for the barmaid to bring them a round of regular ale.

"Bright eyes, I think that would kill any normal person." Varric began setting out the cards for a new round of Wicked Grace, "Thank the maker none of us are normal." he whispered rather loudly and was met with everyone's nod of approval.

Once everyone had recovered the game got underway, silence slowly descended on the group as everyone concentrated on their cards. Tama could only look at her hand in confusion, what the hell did two swords, one priest and a warrior mean? Looking around she noticed everyone was still deep in throat. Taking a drink of ale she nudged Bull softly in the side grabbing his attention, "Help" she mouthed behind her hand and she could've hit him as he roared with laughter.

Tama's stomach began to have butterflies as Bull put his arm around the back of her chair and moved himself even more closer to Tama. She could feel his breath softly blowing on her ear as he gazed down at her hand.

"Shall we begin with 2 silver?" Josephine smirked over her hand.

"Please we play for real money." Bull winked once again at Tama who blushed once more making him chuckle, "We will start with 5 gold." Protests and mumbles of agreement travelled around the table before the game began to get fully underway.

Round after round Tama was slowly getting used to the game and numerous rules, however her attention was still drawn to Bull and how close he was to her. Whenever a round of drinks ended he would get up and stumble towards the bar, order more, then return and once again place his arm around her chair and sit closely to her. Every so often she would mentally cursed herself as her mind wandered into thoughts that well did not help the situation at all. But the most distracting thing that came to her was that this felt natural, sitting next to him this close, having his arm resting behind her and feeling his hand brush against her hair at her back every so often when he moved to look at her cards.

"I win once again!" Josephine cheered loudly before catching herself. Everyone groaned as they placed their hands on the table. Tama could only chuckle as Josephine tried to keep her ladylike appearance up however the alcohol was stopping it from happening.

"I have figured you out!" Cullen slammed his tankard down on the table as he swayed a little in his chair.

"Oh really commander?" Josephine smirked, "Varric deal another hand." she was also swaying in her seat.

Tama was about to speak when Bull stopped her by whispering, "Watch this princess." It no longer bothered her that he was so close, his breath brushing against her face. Tama could only chuckle as she turned back and watched Varric deal another hand to the very competitive pair at opposite sides of the table.

Sitting back Bull smiled as he noticed Tama was no longer nervous with him sitting next to her, hell he doubted if he had been this close to her before. Taking a drink of ale he could feel the alcohol making its way through his system, and it seemed from the look of everyone else it was having the same effect. He had lost count on how many rounds they had managed to work their way through it had to be at least in the double digit numbers.

Placing down his drink he could not help but smile as Tama sat backwards and leaned softly against him as bickering began once again across the table, he seemed as if he was in automatic mode when he rested his head against hers, smiling softly when he felt her chuckling at the insults, Josephine was flinging over at Cullen, (if they could be called that.).

Varric smirked, "You've lost curly." which was followed by roaring laughter from everyone else.

"Not a word dwarf." Cullen sneered trying to hide his embarrassment as he sat naked in front of his companions.

"Oh my!" Dorian flustered biting his hand as he took in the sight of the mighty lion in only his birthday suit.

She tried to hold back her laughter but it was no use, Dorian was the breaking point and it was only a matter of seconds after he spoke that Tama burst into hysterics. Followed by everyone else.

"Traitors!" Cullen spoke before holding his head high and walking out of the tavern.

Dorian stood and patted Josephine on the shoulder, "My dear you are a genius." before straightening his robes he stumbled towards the door, leaning on his staff so he did not lose his balance, "Well chaps I have a lion to tame." Wiggling his eyebrows he left leaving everyone else to recover from the hysterics.

One by one everyone began standing to leave, stumbling themselves as they regained their balance, "Good night Inquisitor." Josephine spoke while being helped to walk by Blackwall whose cheeks were a nice rosy shade of pink. They were shortly followed by Cassandra and Varric who once more were bickering over something.

Finishing off her drink Tama began to stand and was quickly held up by Bull, "Easy princess." he laughed even though he himself was also leaning on her to steady himself.

"I'm … good." Tama slurred her words and once more Bull laughed earning him a punch in the arm. "Good night." She only managed a couple of steps before falling on her butt. "Not. A. Word."

Bull couldn't help laughing, she was definitely one of a kind, "Ok my mighty warrior princess time to call it a night." Before she could protest he picked her up as if she was nothing and put her over his shoulder. However unlike the last incident Tama was not kicking or screaming but was happily humming a tune as they slowly made their way to her room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't been posting recently. However thank you once again for all your support guys and I am happy to announce I have overcome writer's block and Tama & Bull are back! Happy Halloween everyone!**

"If you don't stop wiggling we are both going to end up on our ass." Bull chuckled as he heard her huff in protest as he slowly stumbled his way up to her room. How many bloody steps !? He frowned as he finally, somehow, had managed to arrive at her door, opening it up both of them entered.

Tama was still happily humming away between hiccups as she was slung over his shoulder, "Bull…" she slurred a little, moving the hair from her face.

"Yes…"

"You got a cute ass." Bull could only laugh as he felt her prodding his toned buttocks with one of her fingers.

"Yours isn't too bad either." He happily slapped one of her rear cheeks which earned him a delightful sound of shock and was that a little bit of arousal? Making his way towards the middle of the room he finally placed her down and steadied both of them on their feet. He could only watch as she moved her messy wild hair from her face only to reveal the cutest of rosy cheeks he had ever seen. No matter how he tried he could not keep his eyes away from her. "Come on time for bed princess."

Without any warning she grabbed his leather harness and pulled his face towards her, the way she bit her bottom lip was delightful he thought as he watched her through amused eyes, "Sleep is boring … how about we have some fun?" She spoke dropping her voice softly. Bull closed his eyes as he felt the warmth beginning in the pit of his stomach, she was playing a very dangerous game.

"Your teasing The Bull Tama" He spoke grabbing her hips and bringing her even closer to him.

"Oooo is that a threat? or a challenge?" She smirked whilst running her hands over his horns earning her a delightful shudder from him.

The feeling of her hands teasing his horns was his undoing, without warning he started assaulting her lips, she tasted of alcohol and passion as he melded her body into his. This woman was dangerous. Every so often she would bite his bottom lip in protest if he made a move to move away from her. Bull could feel himself hardening even more as she started rubbing her body against his, teasing him, inviting him in for more.

Groaning in frustration he placed his hands underneath her and lifted her up, automatically making her wrap her legs around him giving him more access to her.

His kisses were deadly, Tama's mind went blank as he teased his tongue against hers. She wanted all of him. Ignoring the small annoying voice in her mind she gave over to the hot passionate fire that was burning throughout her body. "I think you are the one teasing me." She whispered catching her breath between kisses. She could feel his hardened member pressing against her most intimate parts, it excited her beyond comprehension. Rubbing herself against him she smirked as he groaned and shuddered once more.

Placing her on the bed, Bull began kissing every part of her that he could reach, scattering kisses over her eyes, cheeks and mouth working his way down to her collar bone which made her squirm underneath him, making him groan against her hot skin.

They were wearing too much clothing he thought as he began unbuttoning the tunic she wore, exposing her hot skin to the night air of Skyhold. He watched as the peaks of her breasts hardened as he pressed kisses against them. "Tama." He moaned, tasting her skin whilst his fingers traced the rest of her, making sure it was imprinted within his memory.

It was too much. Tama's mind went blank as the pleasure ran through her. His kisses were deadly, their ongoing onslaught on her skin was making her hot, so hot she thought she would burst into flames at any second. The feeling of his strong fingers running over her skin made her shudder in anticipation. She was itching to feel parts of him, but every time she made a move he would grab her hands and place them above her head giving him even more access to torture her. Feeling the hot wet trail of his tongue tasting her skin was the breaking point, "Bull… Take me." She pleaded. The pleasure was too much, she needed him now, all of him now.

Bracing himself above her Bull looked down at her blushing cheeks, and hardened even more, he was to the point of aching when her purple eyes met his, full of passion and promise as she pleaded to him to take her. Kissing deeply he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "You are mine." There was no question in his statement, he would make this woman his even if it was just for tonight she was his.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hello … Inquisitor….?"

"Huh? … Sorry Josephine." Tama tried to keep her attention however her mind kept wandering back to that night, she had replayed it so many times already making sure nothing was changed in her memory. Sometimes when she thought about it hard enough she could still feel his tough rugged fingers running over her skin, the taste of him, the smell of him.

"Inquisitor!" Josephine sighed as she gazed at their leader once again seeming to be lost in her own little world, "We can do this another time."

"No. It needs to be done now." Tama spoke sitting a little straighter in her chair. The large desk was covered in numerous reports from across Thedas. Ever since they had defeated Corypheus it seemed everyone wanted a piece of the Inquisition. The line of nobles seemed never ending, all wanting to meet the mighty leader, assessing the forces and of course leaving ridiculous amounts of so called gifts.

Somehow the word had gotten out that Tama had quite the hobby for collecting dragon bones, she could not help but smile when she remembered a very flustered Josephine trying to find places to put all the gifts. "Any word from our contacts in Seheron?" Tama looked down at the old reports they had been receiving from across the water but still there was no word from the biggest horned idiot over there.

"Still nothing new Inquisitor. Would you like me to get Lileana to chase it up?"

"No thank you." Catching herself once more about to daydream about him Tama turned her attention to the reports coming out of Starkhaven, "Seems Hawke is causing problems once again." Smiling Tama handed the report over to Josephine who sighed in defeat.

"Nothing is ever new with that woman."

Laughing Tama stood and grabbed a few more reports to look over, "I think she is getting restless, let's invite her to Skyhold, give that poor man time to relax." She watched as Josephine nodded a little reluctantly. Everyone could still recall the mess Hawke and herself had gotten into when left to their devices.

Leaving the war room Tama made her way to the training yard with the bunch of reports in hand. No matter where she was the sound of clashing steel was relaxing for her and helped her stay focused. Nodding as she past the people of Skyhold it no longer phased her when some of them would go down on one knee without hesitation.

Sitting down on one of the wooden benches Tama began looking through the dreaded paperwork, it still puzzled her how the hell Josephine kept sane staring at these things all day. Rubbing her temple Tama delved into it head first.

"Inquisitor! Inquisitor!" Tama sighed as Scout Harding came running up to her a little out of breath, "Inquisitor!" The small dwarf repeated before standing and catching her breath.

"Someone better be dying." Tama muttered which earned her a small out of breath chuckle from Harding.

"Sorry. No dying…. However…"

"Catch your breath Harding." Tama stood amused as she watched the woman's cheek blush a little, it was amusing how fast those little dwarven legs could move...when they wanted too.

"We have reports of Qunari approaching Skyhold."

Tama stood a little straighter .. _Qunari? Coming to Skyhold?.._ Briskly looking through the papers still clenched in her hand there was no sign of anyone coming to Skyhold. Both women began walking to the large archway, "How many?" Tama spoke trying to calm her nerves with each step towards the cobblestone archway.

"That's the thing Inquisitor … there is only one." That made Tama stop immediately and give Harding a questioning look.

"Only one?" Continuing on both women were met with a very confused Cullen, Cassandra and of course Varric. All three were standing a little on edge as soldiers began climbing the walls above them ready to defend.

Her mind was in overdrive, what in the fade was one Qunari doing this far north? Alone even? Tama thought she knew the most basic of combat strategies when it came to the Qun, however it had been a long time since she fought side by side with her brothers and sisters, so could this be a new plan of attack? Was that why there was no word from Seheron?

"Is that the big guy?" Varric spoke looking ahead as a large tall figure came into view walking at a leisurely pace.

Tama frowned, "No. Wrong horns." She spoke the disappointment apparent in her voice. Squinting trying to get a better view of their visitor, Tama gasped with surprise as the figure came into view. Without warning she dropped the papers she was still holding and began running full speed towards the stranger.

Smiling Tama stood up tall as her eyes took in the older but familiar face, "Shanedon Sten."

The older warrior stood up tall making Tama seem to be as small as a human, "Shanedon Tamassran." Adjusting the harness holding his broadsword on his back nothing could've prepared him for the tight embrace from Tama.

"It has been so long brother." Standing back she saw a small smile trying to tug it's way onto his face. Sten had never been one for facial expressions but Tama knew by his eyes that he was as happy as she was.

"Sister. It seems these people have made you soft." He spoke wiping away a small tear away from her cheek. Motioning for her to join him both began walking back towards Skyhold.

"You had us all worried." Tama spoke earning her a grunt of approval, "What are you doing here? ...Sten?" She watched as he went deep into thought before speaking.

"This is a conversation for another time Tamassran. Let us get warmed and fed first."

Varric stood to the side, his hand still tightly holding onto Bianca, "Maker! I didn't think they made them any bigger than Bull." He spoke in shock and amusement as the tall Qunari stranger walked past them in conversation with Tama.

"Do they get any bigger?" Cassandra spoke crossing her arms.

"Why? Feeling giddy are we Seeker?" Varric chuckled as he saw her blush a little.

"Now is not the time Varric." Rolling her eyes she quickly began to follow behind Tama and the visitor.

Sten looked around as they entered the large hall of Skyhold, it was impressive. It stood strong against the wild backdrop of the mountains. He also noticed the signs of it seeing some warfare, when? he did not know, however it was still impressive to see it standing tall and proud after all this time. "Why do they not tremble in fear?" Sten whispered in Qunlat as he noticed humans, elves even dwarfs bowing with respect to both him and Tamassran.

"Things are a little different here from the rest of Thedas." Tama spoke smiling a little at his bemusement, "We have much to speak on brother."

"Yes we do Tamassran."

 **Shanedon - A respectful greeting.**

 **Sten - Infantry Platoon Commander.**

 **Tamassran - Priestess of the Qun.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have been neglecting this story but only recently have I found inspiration and I want to continue with this :) Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and leave feedback it's time to bring Tama and Bull back!**

As usual dinner within Skyhold was a busy time. The hall was full of mumblings of conversations, laughing, war stories and maybe the odd couple hiding away in one of its darkened corners. However Tama could only pick at her food as her gaze fell upon Sten sitting quietly in the corner. She had so many questions about what he was doing there? What he had been upto? It had been a number of years since she had last seen him.

Filling her goblet once more she took a long drink before standing and motioning for Sten to walk with her. As both Qunari walked down the main hall of Skyhold and through its large wooden doors to the courtyard, every set of eyes were on them. People were still getting used to how large their species actually was, especially when one of them is bigger than their resident Bull.

"The cold reminds me of the nights in Seheron." Sten spoke as his breath appeared in front of them as they walked around the courtyard.

"I think those might have been colder." Tama chuckled as she tried to pronounce her words in Qunlat from using so much common tongue her accent had been mingled between the two.

She watched as Sten sighed as if contemplating something.

"Tamassran." Sten looked down at her as his little sister. Of course within the Qun they did not have family units like humans, elves or even dwarfs however Sten could not help but recall the little girl Qunari with bright purple eyes watching in wonder as his wounds were cleaned up by her elder sisters. "I have news from across the ocean." He saw her take a deep breath as if bracing herself, "It is not easy for me to say this. To you especially Tamassran. But…" Sten turned to fully face her, "Arishok knows what you did in Kirkwall Tamassran."

Tama stood frozen in shock at his words, her body began to shake as this information began to sink in fully, "How…" She stopped and took a breath trying to steady herself, "How did Arishok come to know this?" Tama still spoke the name in respect even though his actions in Kirkwall were frowned upon by many, secretly of course.

"Your Ben Hassrath."

"Bull?" Tama could not wrap her mind around it, Bull? …. Biting her lip she began to pace in front of the older Qunari.

"Calm Tamassran. Your Ben Hassrath discovered what happened through his investigations, however it seems he does not know that it was actually you."

"It will only be a matter of time." Tama mumbled before dropping her head in her hands, why the hell had she done it? How many years had it been? Running her hands through her hair Tama sighed, "I need to make sure others know of this."

As she began to walk away Sten gently grabbed her arm, "Tamassran." He spoke like an older sibling, "I will help you in this Tamassran. Tell me all of it tomorrow after we have rested." He patted her on the head and began walking to his guest quarters, leaving a very worried Tama alone on top of the garrison, looking out onto the vast mountains of Skyhold.

Placing some new wood on the fire in her room Tama sat down and could only stare into the newly risen flames as she recalled the events of Kirkwall a number of years back.

The smell of the sea air seemed a lot stronger today as Tama stood looking out over the docks of Kirkwall. The tall stone walls of the city seemed to encase everyone within it. She could hear the squawking of the gulls overhead, she hated those beasts so much.

"Tamassran. Your help is needed."

A strong voice broke her train of thoughts, turning around Tama began to tie her hair up as she faced one of her brothers. Nodding she followed the male Qunari into the makeshift healing center of the compound, however she stopped when her eyes fell upon two elves surrounded by a number of her brothers. They were not bound so they definitely were not prisoners, but …. why were there so many guards?

Tama knew not to voice her curiosity as all eyes in the room fell upon her as she proceeded to to walk towards one of the elves and examined his injuries. It did not escape her notice that the male elf shuddered at her touch, "Calm Bas…" She tried to remember the little bit of common tongue she knew, "No harm." Smiling a little she noticed both of the men take a deep breath before relaxing.

Grabbing some healing poultice she began rubbing the soothing mixture upon their wrists. Tama knew that these were marks from being bound, she had seen enough from when she was posted in Seheron.

Everyone was silent as Tama continued with her work when out of the corner of her eye she noticed her brothers tense as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard.

Tama did not have to look up from the elf's wrist to know who had walked into the room, the sound of her brother's punching their chests in pride as a salute was enough.

"Tamassran." A deep gravelly voice spoke her name laced with command. Turning her head she could only nod as she turned back to her work. "You want to submit to the Qun?" Tama stood back as their Arishok stood tall as he questioned the two elves.

"Yes." Both men spoke at the same time, sitting with their backs a little straighter.

The Arishok began striding around the room making it seem even more small as his large frame walked around it, "I have been informed the guards are looking for you." Tama stood to the side and watched as the two men swapped looks between them, "Do not worry Bas. As long as you submit to the Qun you will be protected."

The men sighed deeply in relief as the Arishok's words sunk in. However it had not escaped Tama's notice that it was unusual for the Arishok to come and speak in person to new members of the Qun. She could feel the nervousness building in her stomach as all the men left the room.

It had been no secret that tensions had been rising within Kirkwall. From the moment the Arishok had commanded them to build the compound from the remainders of the ship to the locking of the compound gates to everyone except the Qun everyone had been weary of them. Of course Tama had never stepped outside the compound, not that she couldn't it was just that her duties were taking up all of her time. However when her brothers were coming back from patrols with battle wounds, and whispering the name Hawke in anger it had peeked her interest on what was going on outside those gates.

Once all of her duties had been completed for the day, Tama was about to call it a night when one of her brothers came to her and said that the Arishok was requesting her presence for the night. Nodding Tama turned around and walked towards the Arishok's quarters. It was not hard to find after all the steps leading upto it were always being guarded by a number of her brothers.

Moving the large tent entrance to the side, Tama walked into the quarters the smell of incense strong on the air within the confined room.

A number of furs lined the floor giving the room the feeling of luxury, however the decadence of the fur's was undermined when walking in further her eyes immediately fell upon the magnificent weapons stand that stood to one side. There standing proudly was the Arishok's very own set of blades. Tama had caught herself many a time staring at the blades in awe at their craftsmanship. She herself had only ever been able to wield the simplest of blades, if only she could get the chance to possibly one day have a set like this of her own.

"Tamassran." His voice made her jump a little turning she began to walk towards him, noticing that he was sitting relaxed, his large frame taking up most of the furs he was sitting on. Tama sat down next to him and began to pour him so more wine. Tama sat quietly as he took a long drink from the goblet she had refilled.

Tama knew exactly what he was expecting of her, after all it was her duty under the Qun that she relieve her brothers and sisters whether it be by listening to their troubles to other more physical activities. Her mind kept wandering back to the two elven men who she had treated earlier. Bringing her knees underneath her, Tama moved her body closer to him, "Arishok … let me aid you." She spoke softly as her fingers began running over his large shoulders earning her a moan in acceptance.

Luckily tonight it seemed he was only interested in relaxing underneath her rhythmic massages of his shoulders, Tama mentally thanked the heavens as she was in no mood for extra physical activities tonight especially when her mind kept wandering back to the two elven males.

She couldn't help but smile softly when she felt his head lean back and rest on her shoulder as she worked a tight knot out of one of his shoulders. Bringing her fingers up to the base of his skull she began working her way up to his horns.

They had both been sitting relaxing when with a swift movement Arishok grabbed her hands and with one movement brought her onto his lap. Tama sat there shocked for a moment before she heard the now familiar growl travel up his throat, "Tama lay with me." It wasn't a request but a demand, he was the type of man to never ask but only take. She tried to make some space between them however Arishok was quick to move as he placed her hands behind her, holding them there with one hand the other bringing her face to his, "Don't decline me Tamassran." She could hear the threat in his voice.

"Arishok." A deep male voice spoke from behind them making him growl in warning.

"This better be good Isskari." Watching as he stood up Tama quickly followed straightening out her outfit before bowing her head in respect to Isskari.

"We have located …" Isskari looked at the Tamassran standing there looking a little relieved regarding his intrusion, "May we speak alone?"

"Leave us." Tama quickly bowed her head once more before leaving the tent quickly, thanking the heavens once more that evening. Brushing a strand of her behind her ear she made her way back to the small healing compound, she knew he would not be leaving his tent this evening and would mostly likely call upon one of her sisters.

The next few days passed by quickly as it seemed the compound seemed more on edge than usual. Tama of course was kept busy with her daily duties however it had not escaped her notice that the two eleven men she saw a few days ago had seemingly vanished. She was in the middle of mixing a batch of healing tonics when shouts and hurried footsteps could be heard from outside. Wiping her hands on the small tattered rag she had linked into her cotton trousers she quietly made her way to the main compound area.

Cursing the size of her brothers and sisters Tama tried to peek over the crowd that had gathered around the edges of the compound but was not having any luck. Sighing Tama smirked when she noticed the wooden ladder to her right, quietly making her way towards she quickly climbed and thanked the heavens when she was able to get a full view of the compound below.

There standing in the middle was a small group of humans, however the female standing at the front stood a few steps ahead of the group. Tama looked at her in awe. It seemed the woman was not going to back down no matter how much the Arishok commanded. Tama felt herself smiling at that fact but as soon as the smile appeared it was wiped from her face when the spears of her brothers began raining down on the group, injuring a number of them. Tama could only look on in horror as they were chased from the compound, the Arishok screaming that this was declaration of war and was soon followed by the loud roars of her brothers and sisters.


	27. Chapter 27

Kirkwall was not ready for the full onslaught from the Qunari, it was difficult for anyone to be. They moved in a unified force, destroying anything that opposed them. Trampling on anything or anyone who stood in the way of their goal and the goal currently was to destroy Kirkwall and build it back up from its ashes is the name of the Qun.

Everything was glowing orange she had never seen Kirkwall looking so bright even when the sun had been out, however this wasn't from the soft caress of the summer sun, no, this colour came from the burning of people's belongings. Tama winced when she heard the far off screams echoing down the small alleyways.

Sneaking a glance round a corner Tama quickly moved her hand to signal that all was clear. The shuffling of small feet seem to echo throughout the tiny alleyway. Pulling her hood further over her horns she quickly joined them moving somewhat silently through the orange hue of the night. Suddenly a scream was seemed to rip through the night in front of her. Snarling Tama quickly pulled a male off one of the children and began beating him. It felt good to beat at something even if it was a human. All of her brothers and sisters had been tasked with sieging the city however her elder sister had made it clear that she was to protect the children at any cost.

Feeling the small hand on her shoulder Tama stopped, glancing down she noticed the man was no longer moving rubbing a bloodied hand across her face she was quickly drawn to the child next to her who was trying his best not to cry. Placing her hands on his cheeks she smiled, "Now now little one. Help me protect the others." She couldn't help but smile as she saw him stand a little taller, his small horns already breaking through.

Motioning for the others to join the small party began making their way towards the Viscount's Keep. They were all going to gather there and announce their victory.

The Saarebas fell to the ground with a thud making Tama jump back a little as she regained her footing. Looking up she noticed she was being stared at by the small female who had earlier stood up to the Arishok. Feeling for the small dagger at her side Tama braced herself for a fight when she faltered as she saw the female's companions join her. Bracing herself for battle she was shocked when she felt a small set of hands grasp around her thigh, moving her hand away from the dagger she automatically brought her full attention to the small boy at her side ignoring the group in front of them.

"Let's get this over with." Sebastian whispered pulling his bow taught however he lowered it when he noticed Hawke sheath her sword.

"Shit." Varric cursed looking to the large Qunari female and smaller children, "There is no way I'm fighting kids."

"Hey." Everyone stood surprised as Hawke shouted to the female Qunari. All hands went to their weapons when without making a noise the female stood at her full height towering over them and began to prowl up to them. Hawke held up her hands, "We shouldn't fight in front of the kids." She couldn't help but chuckle a little when she noticed the adorable twitch of the women's ears.

"No." A thick accent rolled of Tama's tongue as she tried to remember the small handful of common phrases she had heard. Looking to the group Tama knew straight away she wouldn't win a fight against them, cursing in her head she took a deep breath and held up her hands to match the women's, "No." she repeated.

Rubbing his neck Varric chuckled, "Think we might have a little language barrier here."

"No kidding." Anders groaned rubbing his temple.

The group stood silently for a moment before a roar and explosion made every turn their heads towards the hightown market. Pulling her hood over her head Tama did not wait any longer, turning no longer caring that she gave the group her back she motioned for the children to hurry. There was another violent roar before she saw the lightning streak across the sky, it was a sure sign that another Saarebas was approaching and was most likely with a troop of her brothers. Hurrying the children on she heard the other's bracing the weapons at the ready. Turning she quickly bowed her head in thanks before catching up to the children, turning around she finally noticed the fatigue of the group. Cursing to the heavens she quickly ran back and violently shoved some healing tonics into the woman's hands. Earning her a surprised look from the group.

"Th… Thank you." The small woman returned looking to her small comrade in shock.

Tama could not understand but didn't really care what was being said, she didn't even question herself on why she was helping them but when she heard the approaching roar of her brothers she took her finger and placed it at the base of the woman's skull and tapped before returning to the children and getting the hell away from the upcoming battle.

The Viscount's Keep was enormous, Tama could not help but look around it was beautiful. Stone columns stood proudly holding up a very elegant looking ceiling but the grandeur was soon overcast by the worried cries of the humans below. Shushing the children into one of the side rooms Tama closed the door before joining her brothers looking over one of the balconies. She began to frown when she noticed one male stand up to the Arishok. Heaven's these people were Qalaba's. Her fists clenched when she noticed Arishok tighten his grip on his blade and within one second the brave man's head was rolling across the floor.

Tama could only watch as the large doors were thrown open and the small female she had met earlier walked in, head held high and not showing any battle damage, Tama had to hide her small smile behind her hand.

She could not hear what was being said however the whispers soon reached her eyes from her brothers and sisters at her side. The Arishok had announced the women to be Basalit-an and now she was declaring a duel. Tama wrapped her arms around herself with worry she had never seen anyone survive a duel with him, hell even the mightiest of her brothers would show nerves when sparring with him.

Just as the duel was about to start the large doors once again swung open announcing another arrival, this time however the human seemed to be less dressed for the occasion, it was then her eyes fell upon the object underneath the human's arms it couldn't be? Tama heard her brothers hiss as the woman threw the tome at the Arishok as if it was a piece of dirt.

Of course Tama still couldn't hear what was being said between the groups below, shortly the hushed whispers were replaced by the screaming woman's voice as she was being led away.

"The Qun never demanded us to siege this city."

"What is he playing at?"

"At least we get to go back … don't we?"

The hushed whispers of her brothers and sisters surrounded her once again. It was true. Arishok had stated that the Qun had demanded they bring the city to order and show them the correct ways of the Qun, but seeing him now holding the Tome of Koslun, Tama could not help but frown. It wasn't victory or relief she was feeling no, not even pride for the return of the Tome, no it was deceit. Turning around Tama quickly began attending to the children once more, she couldn't be happier to finally leave this forsaken place.

The compound had once again been locked no one was to enter as they prepared to leave. The female prisoner had finally stopped her screaming. Tama wiped her forehead once more as she began packing away the healing tonics ready for the voyage back to Seheron. No one had spoke of their concerns over the Arishok's decision to attack the city, however if you watched carefully there were quite a few second glances towards their leader.

Placing the last crate on top of the others Tama stood back and smiled as she saw the once crowded room was now just a pile of supplies. Once again the faint screams of the prisoner could be heard travelling throughout the compound, frowning Tama began walking towards her own quarters when one of her elder sisters grabbed her arm. "Take this to the prisoner." The woman spoke in hurried Qunlat as a bowl of watered down soup was thrust into Tama's arms.

Bowing her head Tama hurriedly made her way to the holding cell. Passing her brothers the screams became louder and more desperate. Walking into the cell Tama had to stop herself from wincing as she noticed the rope bound flesh was bleeding from her struggles.

The woman hung her head in defeat, covering her features with her dark black hair. Kneeling Tama gently placed the hair behind the woman's ears and offered her some soup.

From the way she was accepting it without question made Tama realise that the woman was starving. Noticing the rope Kitty frowned, she knew this woman was an enemy but in her current state there was no way she could fight her way out of here, and if she wasn't careful her wounds would become infected and she would suffer a horrible slow death before Seheron was even in sight.

Looking around the room Tama thanked the heavens as she noticed the small bucket of water, taking a ribbon out of her hair she soaked up some water before slowly dabbing at the woman's wounds, earning her a string of strange curses before her head dipped again.

Continuing her administrations Tama felt the woman sigh in relief. The woman began to speak but Tama could only kneel back and look at her curiously before speaking, "Little tongue." Tama spoke her accent still thick.

The woman could only laugh before looking into her eyes, "Isabela."

"Tamassran." It was whispered between the small space between the woman as she feared her brothers would hear her. Once again she moved to ease at least some of the pain this woman was enduring. Waiting till she had finished the bowl of soup, Tama stood before leaving taking one last look over her shoulder at the human.

Over the past few days Tama's mind kept wandering back to the woman prisoner, were her wounds healing? Was she being fed? Had she given up? The questions kept building and building inside her mind. Biting her tongue was becoming difficult, she wanted to enquire but it was not her place, and even if she did would she end up also being a prisoner? She wouldn't put it past the Arishok.

Tama finally felt herself falling asleep on her small cot, they would finally be leaving within two days and she could feel the excitement building within her gut as she counted down the hours till they set sail.

A cold large hand gripped her mouth as she tried to struggle to scream, "Tamassran calm sister, it's me Isskari, calm." A deep voice whispered back making her still instantly. "Be quiet."

Tama nodded before sitting up in her cot, "What is wrong Isskari?" She whispered noticing that he had not lit a candle and only the moonlight from the small window were highlighting his features.

"Shhh." Checking over his shoulder he quickly continued, "Get dressed. I need you. Hurry."

It only took her a few moments to dress as she watched her brother checking outside her small room. Why was he waking her up in the middle of the night? Noticing his clothing she realised he was in his fighting gear, his large sword strapped to his back. Tying her hair on top of her head she began to follow him quietly throughout the compound, making sure to follow his footsteps as they made their way through the shadows.

It was only when he closed a door behind them that she finally was able to see where they were. "What are we doing here Isskari?" She whispered.

"Tama." She noted he used her nickname, he continued walking down the passage, "I need you to make sure the prisoner gets out of the compound and to the safehouse."

Tama stopped moving, "Wait. The prisoner?"

He grabbed both her shoulders bringing his face close to her own, "Please Tama. Listen this is an order from Seheron. They know about what happened and well …" She could see him struggling to admit the next part, "The tomb is still missing, the one we have is a fake."

What? Tama's mind went into overdrive as they both continued onto the holding cell. The tomb was a fake? How? … Biting her bottom lip Tama could only place her faith in her brother who was now working on opening the cell door, after all finding things like this was his calling. He would know a fake by eyesight alone. Checking behind them she quickly joined him in the room.

The woman was about to make a sound when Isskari held his finger to his mouth quieting her, watching as he worked on her bindings Tama held her tongue. "Tama." His voice barely whispered as she helped the woman down, "Take her to this location. You both will be safe for a few hours. Then get out of Kirkwall you hear me Tama?" Nodding her head she had to stop the woman from falling from weakness.

Bracing herself Tama placed the woman on her back, the human seem to weigh nothing it was only at this moment that she realised she did not have a weapon on her person, she would have to be as quiet as possible. Testing the weight once more she began walking towards the door, seeing the nod from her brother she continued further down the passage towards the back of the compound.

Luckily it seemed Issakari had made sure none of the guards were alerted to their presence. Finally crossing the large gates of the compound Tama looked back at her brother as he began locking them once more. "Go on Tama remember the location. Guards shouldn't be a problem. Panahedan Tama."

"Panaedan Issakari." Adjusting the woman on her back she quickly made her way through the alleyways of Kirkwall.

The large home stood proudly shrouded in darkness, the large windows showed a faint glow from inside. This had to be the location. Adjusting the woman once more on her back Tama kicked the door with her foot seemingly making the sound echo throughout the night.

A small man finally answered the door and stood shell shocked when he saw her standing there, frowning Tama quickly pushed her way past him and hurried into the building. The man was shouting after her, but Tama could not make out his words.

Finally stepping into what must of been the main room she was met by the sound of hurried steps before the room seemed to be filled with people. It was then her eyes fell on the familiar face of the woman.

Tama tried to speak but saw even more confusion on the human's face, scowling she motioned to the woman on her back, finally seeing the realisation on the woman's face she was led into the library where she placed the woman down as the others began working on her.

Standing back Tama could only watch, after a few moments it finally hit her what she had done, falling to her knees she could only cover her face in shame. She had betrayed her brothers and sisters. Gone against everything she believed … or had she? Issakari had mentioned a fake.

The sound of a knock on the large bay windows made her jump. Tama turned and smiled when she noticed a familiar hat motioning him to enter she shook the memories from her mind, "You seem distressed."

"No need to worry Cole." Motioning for him to join her on the large sofa, "Just remembering something." The feeling of dread filling her stomach.

Cole frowned, "Anything I can help with?"

Tama laughed, "No no. So want to tell me what you have been upto today then?"


	28. Chapter 28

_**I can not apologise enough that I have not updated this in god knows how many months. However I have not given up on Tama & Bull. Their journey continues. Like I have previously said the story may not follow the game but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. **_

_**Also Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. It gives an author some confidence :)**_

Once again time seemed to be racing by. Sten had become a familiar presence at Skyhold whether it be within the training grounds or spending time with Tama as she tried to not drown in all the paperwork of Thedas.

Another meeting within the war room had Tama rubbing her forehead as the now regular headache began. Walking through Josephine's office Tama was startled when she heard Sten's deep voice coming from next to the fireplace, "Tamassran come spar." She could only chuckle before following him as he strode ahead.

They made their way away from the normal training grounds and continued around to the small clearing next to the stables. Without any warning Tama had to duck and roll as Sten threw a punch into her direction, "No warning Sten?" She spoke in Qunlat before dodging a number of attacks.

Throwing off her jacket Tama stood holding herself in a defensive stance, grinning she motioned for Sten to come closer earning her a deep chuckle from the man as they began their regular dance of punches and kicks. Losing track of time once more it was only when she was once more pinned beneath Sten that she realized the sky was now red as the sun began to set. She tried to move but noticed his grip had tightened throwing him a questioning look she noticed him frown before speaking, "Your spymaster is here." Turning her head to the side Tama saw Liliana standing there clutching a letter.

Releasing her Tama stood up wiping the sweat from her brow whilst approaching her spymaster, "Inquisitor word from Seheron." Tama held her breath as she recognised the wax signature holding the paper closed. Wiping her hands down the front of her breeches Tama took the letter not taking any notice of Liliana's leave.

Grabbing her jacket from the floor Tama took no notice of anyone as she began striding through Skyhold. Before she could stop herself she found herself in the presence of the eyes of Andraste. Sitting down at the statue's feet Tama braced herself as she broke the seal from Seheron. Tama knew the handwriting in front of her,

 _Boss,_

 _Should be arriving in Skyhold in a few days. Tell Krem to open the caskets._

Wait … that was it? Tama turned the paper over to see if there was anything more and just like she expected there was … nothing. Cursing loudly in Qunlat her voice echoed within the confines of the small room. Crumpling the paper in her hand she threw it to the ground in disgust. The horned bastard! After leaving without a word, no word for months this is what he sends her? No how are you doing? … Tama punched the ground at her side, oh he was going to pay.

Everyone was happily dining within the main hall. It had come quite the tradition that once a week everyone met within the great hall and dined together. Tama couldn't quite pinpoint where or who started this but as she sat there looking over the various tables, she couldn't help but smile softly as everyone laughed, ate and reminisced. The large doors swung open letting the cold air from outside in making a number of people curse loudly. However Tama held her breath when she saw a very familiar figure striding his way towards the main table. Bull. Shuffling in her seat a small smile came to her face as his features were highlighted by the numerous candles scattered throughout the place, but it soon crumbled into a frown when she noticed a number of people were following behind him, most notably another qunari.

"Boss! Everyone it's good to be back." His voice boomed within the hall making the others raise their goblets in acknowledgement.

"So the big guy has finally returned." Varric spoke up noticing the discomfort on Tama's face as she tried to hide it.

Bull was about to speak again but Tama interrupted him, "Going to introduce your friends?" Her hand idly began tracing the outline of her too empty goblet.

"Ahh yes. Inquisitor you have met Gat." Yes. She remembered the small elf male from the Stormed Coast, where she had nearly sacrificed the chargers to his dislike. The elf bowed simply, smiling a little. Seemed he had forgiven her orders. She noticed the other qunari stepped up, a female. "Inquisitor this is Arvaarad." Tama gripped the edge of the table in front of her.

The female seemed to have picked up Tama's hostility as she looked down at the so called mighty Inquisitor. She spoke in fluent qunlat, "I would say it is a pleasure, however the stories seem to have been that stories." Tama growled her dislike of the woman in front of her. However the woman kept speaking, she turned to Bull completely ignoring her, "Let us eat and rest."

"Josephine please arrange some accommodations for our guests." Tama spoke before turning her attention back to the others as everyone went back to eating.

Bull crossed his arms as he looked at her, she had become stronger since he left, more confident in her role it seemed. Then again it might have been something to do with the male qunari sitting at her side. He continued to watch from the side as they both seemed to share deep conversation, their body language showing familiarity between the two. "Hey Krem who is that?" He asked taking a long drink of ale as he took a seat.

"Oh Sten." Krem couldn't help but chuckle into his mug as Bull scowled over his own mug, "Seems pretty decent guy for a qunari."

He continued watching as the others seem to welcome this newcomer with open arms. He would be lying to himself if he didn't feel that little pinch of jealousy in his gut but he quickly dampened it with another deep drink of ale. It seemed he had some catching up to do.

The night proceeded without incident. Food and wine were still flowing and it seemed that none of her guests had noticed her hostility, thankfully Arvaarad had not returned back to the hall. Tama would have to ask Josephine tomorrow where exactly she had placed their guests so she would be able to avoid them at any cost. Bidding her companions good night Tama emptied her goblet before retiring to her quarters for the night. As she climbed the stairs her mind went back to Bull. Why the hell had he bought Arvaarad here? He knew many of the people here were mages, hell you just had to take a look at Dorian and Vivienne and there were no illusions as to what they are. So why?

As she entered her room Tama's mind went into overdrive. The Qun did not let a Arvaarad wonder about without cause, and then it came to her as she placed her jacket on the back of one of the sofa's, lifting her left and up she scowled, the Qun was here for the anchor.

Punching the stone wall to her side Tama cursed loudly nothing could be peaceful. Now she had nobles, royalty and now the Qun on her doorstep. Running a now painful hand through her hair Tama sighed deeply this wasn't how it was meant to be.

"Troubled?" Jumping Tama cursed once more as she saw Bull casually leaning against the stairs. She hadn't even heard him walking up and he definitely wasn't the quietest of people.

"What is it Bull?" Her tone was forced as he watched her walked towards her desk and began pouring herself a drink.

"I expected a more warm welcome home." Bull watched her carefully he could tell from her body language something was making her nervous and the last time he had seen that look she had ended up halfway across Thedas in the hands of mad humans. When she wasn't going to talk Bull stepped forward while looking around the room, "Is something wrong?" He ducked as the glass flew past his head shattering on the wall behind him.

"Something wrong? … SOMETHING WRONG!" Tama couldn't find enough things to throw at the big horned idiot. Tama couldn't help but growl as he stood there all mighty. She wished she had her daggers at her side but currently they were sitting down in the undercroft. Shaking her head she went to the balcony trying to get as much of the cold night air into her lungs.

Gripping the stone edge Tama turned her head and spoke quietly, "You brought an Arvaarad here." Shaking her head once more she closed her eyes.

Bull stood watching her shrink into herself and when he heard the words he frowned. Taking small steps he approached her back, "Tamassran." He watched her back shake as her full name left his lips, "I couldn't say no. You should know this."

She spoke in Qunlat letting her head drop to her chest, "You brought an Arvaarad to Skyhold Hissrad. An Arvaarad to a place practically flowing with magic. And this…" She held up her palm the faint green glowing brightly in the night sky. "What am I to do Bull? Demand they all submit to the Qun. Appease the Arvaarad or face a siege from my brothers and sisters and watch everyone under my protection die?"

Tama could feel his presence behind her how could she not the man could take up half her quarters without trying. "Nothing has been decided yet Tama." Placing his hands on either shoulder he could feel her shaking underneath his touch. "Let Arvaarad do her thing. She will go back to Seheron and it will be done." Even he knew it wouldn't be that simple. It never was when it came to the Qun. Hell it had taken all the skills he had picked up over the years to explain the situation that happened on The Stormed Coast. "Hey." Pulling her to his chest he couldn't help but take in her scent, she hadn't changed. It was the same smell he would recall when he was finally alone within the Seheron main camp. "I have a question." He felt her nod as they both stood silently, "Have I been replaced by a Sten?" He was taken by surprised when he heard her laughing.

The anger had been drained from her as he wrapped his arms around her. She remembered this feeling, it was safe and comforting. However when he asked his question she couldn't help the build up of laughter. "Are you jealous?" She squeaked when she felt him squeeze her in warning. "Sten is very dear to me. He …" She tried to think how the others would word it, "He is my older brother. My family." She could feel him relax a little. "Although he is tall." She laughed again when he growled in warning. They both stood silently gazing out over Skyhold when Tama spoke once again, "What are we going to do?"

Bull knew it was a question to a multitude of things. However Arvaarad was the biggest concern at the moment. They would have to play this carefully. There was no use in hiding the fact that there were mages within Skyhold. No this would have to be played very carefully. He breathed in her scent again, nuzzling into her neck, "We can come up with a plan tomorrow Tama." He felt her still beneath him as he lightly began running his lips against her skin, "But now.." He grinned as he felt her gasp as he nibbled on her ear, "I want my welcome home."

Tama groaned as she felt his lips on her skin, his large hands beginning to run over the length of her body making her shiver with anticipation. She knew that she shouldn't be letting him have his way after what he had done. However he was back whispering delicious things into her ear as his fingers began working on the fastenings of her clothes.

Turning she bit her bottom lip as she saw the want and need in his face. Placing a hand on his chest she gently pushed him back into the room, licking her lips when she felt the expanse of muscle twitch underneath her fingertips.

His legs hit the back of the bed making him sit down with a thump as she stood over him. Tama smiled as she began running her hands over his horns earning her a moan of lust from his lips. She kissed him once more, his hands threading into her hair and holding her in place as they tasted each other. Heavens she had missed the big fool.

Taking a step back she lowered herself to her knees, releasing him from his trousers she smirked to herself when she saw him twitch as the night air hit his hot skin. "Someone has missed me." She spoke looking up at him, but as he was about to answer back she took him fully into her mouth making him grip the back of her head in support.

Bull had to calm himself. He had forgotten how much the woman kneeling down in front of him could make him lose control. Cursing in qunlat he felt her moan against him as she began taking him further into her throat. If she kept doing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. The heat began to build in his lower stomach as she began bobbing her head, teasing him with curl of her tongue. His muscles began tensing, there was no way he was going to last, looking down was his undoing. There she was, himself fully seated within her mouth and she was looking at him with desire. He growled a warning but it only seemed to further her onslaught making him buck his hips, taking control before pulsing his release into her mouth. He watched in awe as she took all of him, sitting back she licked her lips before kissing him, making sure he tasted himself on her tongue. "Welcome home."


End file.
